Lírio Branco Selvagem
by Juli.chan e Arthemisys
Summary: A curiosidade da princesa Ephemeron pelo mundo dos vivos, força seu pai, o deus Hades, a permitir que ela o conheça. Descobertas, perigos e a expectativa de conhecer o amor tornarão essa experiência inesquecível. Cont. de O Mito do Amor Eterno. 5º CAP. ON
1. Capítulo 1

**Lírio Branco Selvagem **

****

**_Por Juli.chan e Arthemisys_**

****

****

**...x...x...x...**

****

****

**_Primeiro Capítulo_**

_"O mito nunca acaba. Ele apenas se renova tal qual uma rosa que em sua última pétala seca, dá lugar a um novo botão."_

O Grande Hades havia voltado do Caos, e trazido junto com ele sua amada filha, que há muito todos julgavam perdida para sempre. E desde então, a paz e a alegria reinavam nos Campos Elíseos. A linda princesa Ephemeron, que com seu sorriso e graça, trazia um sopro de vida e alegria por onde passava. Não havia um só ser em todo o Elíseos que não sentisse uma imensa alegria só pela presença da bela filha de Hades e Cora, aquela que todos passaram a conhecer como a "dama do renascimento".

E como para firmar a alegria que o casal imortal possuía naquele instante, Hades prometeu que não haveria mais guerras contra os mortais ou contra sua indomável sobrinha Atena, promessa essa que fez o coração de Cora se inundar de felicidades.

Mas Hades ainda tinha um mau pressentimento. Sentia que precisava proteger sua filha de todas as maneiras possíveis. Temia que de algum modo, alguém pudesse querer o mal de Ephemeron, e ele jamais permitiria isso! Em seu trono, no salão principal de seu castelo nos Elíseos, o imperador ordenou que Hipnos, o deus do sono e Radhamantys de Wyvern, o juiz dos mortos, viessem até ele.

"Aqui estou, meu senhor." - o deus inclinou-se respeitosamente, diante de seu imperador, sendo imitado por Radhamantys que permaneceu calado.

"Hipnos, quero que selecione os sete melhores guerreiros que houverem chegado nos Campos Elíseos nesses últimos séculos, treine-os e torne-os espectros e Radhamantys, ordene que sapuris sejam feitas especialmente para eles." - disse, observando da janela sua amada esposa e filha andando pelos jardins de seu castelo.

"Mais sete espectros...?"– o juiz se perguntou baixinho.

"Senhor...perdoe minha ousadia em perguntar, mas...por que quer que eu prepare esses guerreiros?"

"Eles serão a guarda pessoal de minha filha. E eu os ressuscitarei para isso." - respondeu com naturalidade e depois olhou para eles. – "Apenas confio em vocês para que façam isso. Você, Hipnos, é ponderado e sábio saberá escolher bem. E você Radhamantys, é um servo fiel."

"Eu o farei. E fico imensamente honrado em ter a vossa confiança, meu lorde."– acatou Hipnos.

"Sou grato por servir a vossa majestade mais uma vez" – o juiz dos mortos falou com total respeito.

E assim, depois que saíram da presença de seu imperador, ambos foram cumprir as devidas missões. Hipnos caminhou até um certo ponto dos Campos Elíseos, onde os heróis do passado, guerreiros de todas as eras, que tiveram uma morte honrada, repousavam. Expandiu seu cosmos, chamando a atenção das almas que ali viviam, estreitou o olhar e observou todos que ali estavam...E fez sua escolha.

Assim como Hades havia dito, eles foram renascidos. Logo, o deus do sono começou o duro treinamento. Eram guerreiros habilidosos, que atingiram rapidamente o nível de poder que o deus almejava. Algum tempo depois, eles estavam preparados para assumirem os mantos de Espectros que protegeriam a deusa menina Ephemeron.

Os sete espectros treinados por Hipnos, trajando cada qual uma sapuri feita especialmente para eles, se apresentaram diante do trono de Hades e de sua família, para que o Imperador os conhecesse e lhes dessem a sua missão. Cora olhou para o grupo de jovens guerreiros e depois lançou um olhar preocupado ao marido.

"Meu senhor." - Hipnos se ajoelhou diante de Hades, e os jovens que o acompanhavam fizeram o mesmo. – "Eis aqui a guarda pessoal de sua alteza, a princesa Ephemeron, conforme me ordenou."

"Que eles se apresentem." - ordenou com seu habitual tom de voz frio e impessoal.

"Eu sou Heitor, da estrela noturna da Punição." - um rapaz de cabelos negros, da altura dos ombros, rebeldes, e olhos do mesmo tom se apresentou. Suas sobrancelhas eram bifurcadas e possuía um olhar serio e respeitoso. – "E devotarei a minha nova existência a servi-lo e a proteger a minha princesa."

"Atalanta, protegida pela estrela da Vingança." - uma garota de cabelos dourados, lisos, cortados na altura do pescoço se apresentou. Ela possuía olhos esverdeados e uma beleza rara.

"Eu sou Cicno da estrela negra da Dor, meu senhor." - se apresentou um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros, longos e olhos azuis frios.

"Eu me chamo Iolaus da estrela noturna da Fatalidade, meu senhor." - um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, com um ar brincalhão se apresentou. Parecia ser muito jovem.

"Eu sou Shiva, guiado pela estrela do Medo, imperador." – um rapaz de aparência madura, possuidor de pele morena, cabelo acastanhado e um inconfundível sinal na testa, comprovando de vez a sua origem hindu, se apresentou.

"Eu sou Acis, protegido pela estrela maligna da Perseguição, vossa majestade!" – outro rapaz se levantou, inclinando o corpo rapidamente em sinal de reverencia. Seus cabelos eram curtos e prateados e seus olhos, de um verde vivo e expressivo. Notava-se, porém, um ar maroto em sua fala e trejeitos, comprovando ser ele, além de um possível valente, uma pessoa dada aos prazeres mortais.

"E eu sou Jasão!" – o mais moço deles, se apresentou, encarando o deus da morte com vigor. – "Da estrela do Passado!"

Hades mesmo em sua imutável expressão, não deixou de sorrir intimamente pelos seis rapazes e pela moça a sua frente. Sem dúvida, Hipnos havia feito escolhas excelentes.

Dessa forma, o deus dos mortos se levantou de seu trono - onde do lado direito estava, em um trono menor, mas de visível nobreza, a sua filha que observava tudo curiosamente e do lado esquerdo, a sua esposa com um ar tenso em sua suave face -, indo ao encontro dos novos guerreiros, enquanto falava:

"Vocês são agora, homens de infinita sorte, pois é com confiança que entrego em vossas mãos, a segurança daquela que é o meu maior tesouro, a minha filha Ephemeron. Vocês serão a partir de hoje, não apenas os espectros de Hades, mas sim, o escudo do que há de melhor em meu Reino. E é por isso que eu os prezo." – nesse momento, o deus pára entre os jovens e toca o ombro de Heitor, que agora, tinha seu olhar perdido nos verdes olhos de sua protegida que mantinha em seu rosto um sorriso gentil. –"Porém, os previno de que o menor erro, o mais leve deslize em seus deveres, qualquer ato impensado que possa fazer com que minha filha fique em perigo será sem dúvida interpretada por mim como uma ofensa gravíssima, passível de uma terrível punição."

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras do deus, Iolaus não deixou de dar uma engolida seca, fazendo com que seu companheiro Jasão desse uma leve cotovelada nele, o alertando a ser mais discreto com suas reações.

"Agora, podem se retirar."- outorgou Hades, voltando até seu trono. Imediatamente, todos, incluindo Hipnos e Radhamantys, se retiraram do recinto, deixando a família real a sós. A deusa Perséphone, foi a primeira a falar:

"Hades... O que significa isso?"

"Significa que agora ficarei mais tranqüilo em relação ao bem estar de nossa filha."

"Meu bem estar?" – Ephemeron indagou, fazendo com que os deuses voltassem suas atenções à filha.

"Sim, Ephemeron." – Hades respondeu, enquanto acariciava o rosto branco da princesa. – "Temo que algo de ruim aconteça com você. Apesar de ser uma deusa, você merece todo o cuidado e a proteção que eu e sua mãe podemos oferecer."

"Mas, quem iria querer o mal de nossa filha?" - argumentou a rainha.- "Em nosso reino, não há um só ser que não a protegeria."

"Ephemeron, poderia nos deixar a sós? Acho que esse assunto só iria aborrecê-la. -pediu Hades, e apesar de que não desejava sair, acatou e se retirou. Assim que ela saiu, Hades segurou a mão de Persephone e a fez levantar-se.-"Você mesma não me disse que Ephemeron lhe pergunta das coisas do mundo dos homens? Que sente curiosidade em conhecê-lo? Apesar de minha relutância, e que por minha vontade jamais voltaria meu olhar ao mundo em que os mortais vivem, não posso evitar que minha filha o conheça um dia."

"Ela está crescida."-comentou a rainha. -"É inevitável que isso aconteça."

"E quando isso acontecer, quero ter certeza de que estará bem."

"Meu marido... acho que tive uma idéia."-disse a rainha.

"Qual idéia?"

"Se chegar o dia em que nossa filha quiser conhecer o Mundo dos Mortais, há uma pessoa que poderia ser sua guia, como também sei que se prontificara a cuidar dela com todo o carinho."

"E quem seria?"

Persephone sorriu. Não seria fácil convence-lo disso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do lado de fora do Grande Palácio de Hades, os jovens Espectros se reuniram, ouvindo as ultimas palavras daquele que foi o seu mentor.

"Deixo em suas mãos uma grande honra."-dizia Hipnos que depois sorri.-"Sei que deixarão orgulhoso."

"Eu que agradeço a chance de novamente ter um propósito em minha existência, senhor."-dizia Heitor.

"É com certeza o mais ponderado entre seus pares, Heitor. Por isso, caberá a você ser o líder e guiar seus companheiros."-determinou o deus do sono.

"Eu?"-espantou-se.

"Agora devo ir."-Hipnos se afasta, deixando-os sozinhos.

"Liderar? Eu?"-Heitor ainda se indagava.

"E quem mais, Heitor?"-dizia Acis.-"O Shiva? Ele faria a gente meditar o dia todo. Cicno...ele nem sabe o que é ser social. E a Atalanta..."

"Se disser algum comentário machista... morre!"-Atalanta ameaçou, colocando sua adaga bem embaixo do nariz de Acis.

"Se orasse mais, Acis...os deuses certamente perdoariam os seus pecados da carne."-aconselhou Shiva.

"Ai, a vida não teria graça."-respondeu afastando a lamina da sua face.-"Atalanta. Minha querida, eu ia dizer que de todos nós...é certamente a mais capacitada. Jamais em hipótese alguma, iria fazer algum comentário maldoso sobre a enorme capacidade de liderança que as mulheres possuem."

"Mentchiroso!"-Jasão "espirrou" bem atrás e Acis, recebendo do colega um olhar assassino.

"Saúde."-uma voz suave diz, fazendo com que todos se voltem para ela.

Quando viram que se tratava da princesa Ephemeron, se ajoelharam em respeito.

"Por favor. Se levantem."-não foi uma ordem, mas um pedido que todos acataram. -"Podem ser soldados de meu pai, mas odeio que se curvem diante de mim."

"Mas é a princesa do Submundo!"-argumentava Heitor.

"Sim. Mas se vão ficar perto de mim, se vão se tornam minha guarda...terão que deixar essas formalidades de lado. Não quero servos."

"Não entendo."-diz o Espectro.

"Quero que sejamos amigos."-respondeu a princesa.

Jasão, Iolaus e Acis sorriram diante do comentário. Atalanta manteve uma expressão mais serena, Shiva deu um sorriso discreto, Cicno não esboçou reação alguma, mantendo uma fachada fria e distante.

"Mas... princesa."

"Amigos, Heitor?"-ela insistiu com a pergunta.

"Esta bem... amigos."-o Espectro suspirou resignado.

"Que bom!"-movida pelo impulso, Ephemeron abraçou Heitor, deixando completamente sem jeito, corado, com o coração disparando sem parar.-"Nos veremos depois."

A princesa se despediu com um sorriso, entrando novamente no palácio. Heitor ficou parado, apenas observando ela sumir de sua vista. E só acordou, quando escutou as risadinhas dos companheiros.

"Toma Heitor."-Acis com um gesto de mímica, parecia que pegava algo no chão. -"Seu queixo que caiu."

"Calem a boca!"-resmungou Heitor, que depois elevou a voz. -"Se sou o líder, comecem a treinar ao invés de ficarem fazendo comentários e brincadeiras sem graça!"

"Sim, senhor!"-Jasão, Iolaus e Acis bateram continência, ainda tirando sarro do amigo, e tiveram que correr para se desviarem de um golpe dele.

Shiva e Atalanta apenas moveram as cabeças em sinal negativo. A jovem reprovando a brincadeira dos garotos, o homem imaginando que eles ainda eram crianças crescidas. Cicnos apenas olhava para onde Ephemeron entrou e deu um sorriso enigmático.

E assim, mais algum tempo se passou. A curiosidade nata da filha do deus dos mortos era saciada através de sua mãe e pelas conversas que tinha com os seus amigos, como ela se referia aos sete espectros que a protegiam. Claro que nem todas as descrições de como era o mundo dos vivos eram capazes de aplacar sua grande vontade de conhecer tal lugar, ao contrário. Sentia, com mais intensidade, desejo de conhecer a Terra. Porém, sabia que não seria nada fácil convencer seu pai, sempre tão cauteloso. E em sua ânsia cada vez maior, ocorreu-lhe uma idéia um tanto inusitada, mas típica de um coração jovem.

"Isso não vai dar certo." – Atalanta advertida, em vão.

"Tenho que ao menos tentar." – Ephemeron intercalou, enquanto puxava Nocturnus, o corcel negro de seu pai, pelas rédeas. – "Já sabe o que deve fazer, certo?"

"Certo..." – a jovem guerreira suspirou. Mentalmente, estava pedindo que os deuses tivessem piedade de sua alma.

"Obrigada!" – Ephemeron falou, dando um leve beijo no rosto da jovem e em um pequeno impulso, monta no cavalo, dando disparada no galope.

"Ai... Que Ártemis tenha piedade da minha alma." – Atalanta choramingou ao ver a princesa partir.

O cavalo do rei era rápido em seu galope, mas a princesa conseguia se segurar firme nas rédeas. O vento fazia com que os longos cabelos negros dela se misturassem as crinas também negras do animal. O vestido branco também bailava ao sabor da brisa e toda aquela sensação repentina de liberdade estava começando a assustá-la. Sabia que era arriscado o que estava fazendo, mas a única certeza em sua mente era a de que deveria tentar. Se por acaso seu pai descobrisse, assumiria toda a culpa, deixando Atalanta isenta de qualquer punição.

"Sete mil quinhentos e cinqüenta e sete, sete mil quinhentos e cinqüenta e oito... Vamos lá Jasão! Só faltam mais quatrocentos e quarenta e duas flexões para você bater seu recorde!" – Acis incentivava Jasão que estava pingando de tanto suor.

Nesse exato momento, Heitor que estava encostado numa árvore a observar o treinamento de Jasão, consegue avistar Ephemeron cavalgando rumo a saída dos Campos Elíseos.

"Princesa!" – ele grita, vendo ela se afastar. Imediatamente ele monta em seu cavalo que pastava próximo e sai em disparada atrás da filha de Hades.

"O que deu no Heitor?" – Iolaus pergunta ao ver o amigo cavalgar em disparada.

"Acho que problemas." – Shiva se aproximou, e completou. – "Vamos atrás dele."

Shiva, Iolaus e Acis começam a correr atrás do amigo, deixando Jasão para trás.

Nocturnus era sem dúvida um animal de galope rápido e bastante perspicaz. Ao avistar a saída daquela região infernal, imediatamente o cavalo ergueu as patas dianteiras, dando um salto através do portal dimensional que se abriu. Quando o animal novamente tocou o solo, a princesa olhou ao derredor assustada.

"Onde está o Muro das Lamentações?" – ela se indagou, ao perceber que ao invés de estar no Templo erguido no limite dos Campos Elíseos, estava na realidade, em uma região fria, de arvores retorcidas e de solo lamacento. A Floresta dos Suicidas.

"Ajude-me..." – uma voz fria e gutural sussurrou de forma assustadora.

Ao virar-se, Ephemeron viu que por detrás das árvores mortas, vários seres se erguiam mal cheirosos e cobertos daquela lama podre. Alguns estavam nus e outros, com pouquíssimas roupas. Eram monstruosos em suas aparências e se aproximavam dela em dezenas.

"O que vocês querem?" – ela indagou, mas sua voz estava trêmula de medo. Nem no Caos havia visto seres tão horrendos.

"A paz... queremos a paz..." – e imediatamente, começaram a cercar o cavalo que incomodado com a presença das pobres almas, começou a relinchar, fazendo com que Ephemeron segurasse firme em sua crina para não cair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Atalanta, onde está a minha filha?" – Hades perguntou ao avistar a amazona sozinha.

"Senhor!" – Atalanta se ajoelhou imediatamente. – "O que fazes acordado tão cedo, Imperador?" – Atalanta se perguntava de onde tirou coragem para fazer uma pergunta tão idiota como àquela para o deus.

"Vamos! Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta!" – Hades tornou a falar, demonstrando impaciência na voz.

"Heitor foi atrás dela, Imperador!" – Jasão responde, se aproximando deles.

"Para onde ela foi?" – Hades indaga, fuzilando os guerreiros com seu olhar inquiridor.

"Para a saída dos Campos Elíseos." – Atalanta por fim responde, com a voz tremula ao imaginar o fim de sua existência.

"Sair dos Elíseos?" – Hades indaga, ainda ingerindo as palavras ditas por Atalanta. – "Mostre-me para qual lado ela foi. Depois eu cuido de você, Atalanta."

Os três saíram a passos rápidos rumo ao caminho indicado pelo rapaz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ephemeron estava pálida de medo diante daqueles espíritos condenados. Mesmo sendo uma deusa, filha dos reis do Inferno, ela se sentia pequena e indefesa com o desconhecido. Seu coração disparava sem parar e a dor do arrependimento latejava por toda a sua mente. Quando já estava completamente cercada, um deles se aproximou, com seu braço chagado e sujo prestes a puxar a princesa pela perna. O sorriso desdentado do ser era de regojizo e o olhar de Ephemeron, de desespero.

"Não toque nela, seu maldito!"

Antes que o espírito se virasse para ver quem declamava, sentiu que sua cabeça se separava do seu corpo por um potente golpe de espada. Era Heitor.

"Heitor!" – Ephemeron suspirou com os olhos marejados.

Ao ver o companheiro desaparecer na lama, as outras almas começaram a cercar o Espectro e seu cavalo. Sabia que seria perigoso demais lutar contra eles com a princesa por perto então, teve uma idéia.

O guerreiro se aproximou ainda mais da princesa e saltou do seu cavalo para o cavalo que ela estava tomando assim as rédeas dele. O cavalo que ficou sozinho foi novamente cercado e tomado pelas almas, sedentas de vida. Ao ver que eles mudaram o centro de suas atenções, Heitor deu impulso a Nocturnus que tomou galope rumo aos Elíseos. Deixaram para trás, um ser vivo sendo devorado por seres mortos.

Ao atravessarem o portal novamente, as patas enlameadas do animal novamente tocaram a grama verde do paraíso infernal. O Espectro estava por detrás da princesa e seus braços por segurarem as rédeas, tocavam o corpo dela que ainda tremia pelo medo e pelo susto. Os cabelos dela roçavam o rosto dele e ele podia sentir o suave aroma de amora que os fios negros emanavam. Nesse instante, ela deixou de segurar a crina do cavalo e suas mãos seguraram firmes as mãos de Heitor.

"Está tudo bem agora, princesa." – Heitor a tentava acalmar, mas quem precisava se acalmar naquele momento sem dúvida seria ele. O toque inocente da princesa parecia produzir nele grandes cargas de eletricidade. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, mas imediatamente se recriminou pelo pensamento. Ela era uma deusa!

Desceu do cavalo e a ajudou a descer também. Quando estava no chão, a princesa imediatamente o abraçou forte, enterrando seu rosto no peitoral da armadura dele. Heitor percebeu que ela soluçava.

"Eu... eu estava com tanto medo, Heitor." – ela declarava com voz chorosa. Aquilo o tocou profundamente, cego por aquele sentimento que ela alimentava nele a cada dia, desde que se apresentou diante de Hades.

"Não precisa temer mais nada princesa. Jamais permitirei que algo de mal a aconteça. Eu jurei isso a seu pai e juro a você novamente." – ele a acalmava, mas mesmo assim, não a abraçou. Não se achava digno para isso.

Sentiu que ela se desprendia dele e o encarou sorrindo, mas com os olhos avermelhados. Ele tocou o rosto dela, enxugando as últimas lágrimas.

"Obrigada, Heitor." – a princesa agradeceu, obtendo em seu semblante novamente, um ar tranqüilo e meigo. Movida pelo costumeiro impulso, ela se pos de ponta de pé, o beijando na face.

Talvez tenha sido a força de vários deuses que fizeram com que Heitor continuasse de pé depois daquela demonstração de carinho. O coração dele disparava sem parar e sentiu que as pernas ficaram sem forças por um breve espaço de tempo. Acreditou mesmo que cairia, mas as circunstancias mudaram rapidamente suas reações.

"Ephemeron!"

"Papai!"

A jovem deusa saiu correndo rumo ao seu pai que a abraçou com carinho. Felizmente, o Imperador dos mortos não havia visto nada comprometedor.

"Minha filha." – Hades suspirou aliviado. – "Aconteceu algo a você?"

"Não. Heitor me protegeu." – ela respondeu, se virando para o guerreiro que já estava de joelhos, em reverencia.

"Entendo." – Hades respondeu. – "Atalanta, se aproxime."

A jovem se aproximou cabisbaixa. Estava feliz por ver Ephemeron a salvo, mas tremia ao pensar no que Hades estaria planejando com ela.

"Sua falta foi grave. Sua punição será severa."

Os Espectros se olharam assustados. Atalanta apenas se ajoelhou, dizendo: "Como desejar, meu Imperador."

"Não!" – Ephemeron interveio. – "Ela não tem culpa de nada! Foi eu que a ordenei a distrair o senhor enquanto... eu saia daqui... a culpa é minha e quem merece ser castigada sou eu."

"Ephemeron..." – Hades murmurou perplexo com a reação da filha. Assemelhava-se muito a sua esposa nesse aspecto de sempre proteger os humanos. – "Castiga-la? Como poderia fazer isso com a minha própria filha?"

"Papai. Eu tenho uma vontade imensa de conhecer o que há além dos limites do Palácio. Então eu perguntei a Acis sobre o que existia alem dos Elíseos e ele me contou sobre o Muro das Lamentações. Eu quis ir para lá... a culpa é minha. Por favor, não castigue ninguém."

Hades meneou a cabeça. Se fosse há outros tempos, não haveria dúvidas de que a punição que prometera aconteceria. Mas agora era tudo diferente. Era sua filha que implorava o perdão e negar isso a ela seria como negar alimento a um faminto. Então, após alguns segundos de silêncio, o deus se pronunciou.

"Retornemos ao Palácio, Ephemeron. Atalanta, você está perdoada."

Sem mais palavras, o deus e sua filha saem a galope rumo ao Palácio, deixando os sete espectros sozinhos.

"Graças a Ártemis!" – Atalanta suspirou, colocando a mão na altura do coração, completamente aliviada.

"Graças a princesa Ephemeron, isso sim." – Iolaus retrucou. – "Quase que você iria ser promovida a brinquedinho das Fúrias."

"Hoje, vamos fazer uma festa!" – outorgou Acis. – "Afinal, o Heitor foi o herói do dia!"

O Espectro da Punição não ouvia nada do que os companheiros diziam. Sua mente ribombava em êxtase pelo que havia acontecido há pouco. Sentiu-se feliz em ter sido útil a princesa e apenas por isso já sentira imensa alegria. Mas o que ela demonstrou para com ele... Seus sentimentos, seu medo, sua alegria, seu beijo. Sentia-se tão inferior e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz por merecer a confiança de sua protegida.

"Heitor? Heitor você está bem?" – Jasão perguntava, passando a mão na frente do rosto de Heitor, a fim de vê-lo reagir. – "Ele está catatônico."

"O que está fazendo Jasão!" – Heitor imediatamente pega a mão do amigo e com um gesto, o coloca por detrás do seu corpo, o fazendo se virar de dor. – "Já disse que não aturo brincadeiras!"

"Ai, ai! Tá bom! Eu não brinco mais com você, general!" – o rapazinho implora, sendo solto logo em seguida.

Nesse momento, Cicno se aproxima como se nada de grave tivesse acontecido.

"Onde estava Cicno?" – Shiva indaga. – "A princesa passou por apuros agora há pouco e você nem estava presente."

"Foi?" – Cicno apenas se ateve em indagar.

"Foi. Mas agora está tudo bem e a princesa está a salvo." – declarou Heitor. – "Agora vamos embora."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Palácio do Submundo, a princesa se encerrou em seus aposentos. Encolhida na enorme cama, seus pensamentos ainda estavam presentes naquele lugar tão assustador em que fora parar. Nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abre, dando passagem a sua mãe que ao se aproximar da filha, a abraça com muito amor, sendo retribuída com a mesma intensidade.

"Meu lírio branco... por favor, me prometa que jamais fará algo parecido novamente." – Cora pedia com um semblante preocupado.

"Prometo mamãe."

"Responda-me Ephemeron. Ainda sente vontade de conhecer o mundo dos mortais?"

A jovem deusa balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Perséphone sorriu. – "Bem, se é assim, saiba que seu desejo será atendido."

"Será atendido? Eu irei conhecer a Terra?" – Ephemeron parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

"Sim, minha filha." – Cora respondeu sorrindo. – "Agora só dependerá da resposta de alguém para que isso se dê o mais rápido possível.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ainda no Elíseos...

Mais tarde, quando todos já se recolhiam a seus aposentos, Heitor ainda permanecia acordado, olhando a paisagem noturna, sentado na janela de seu quarto, o céu sempre estrelado. Não conseguia conciliar o sono, pensando nos acontecimentos recentes, principalmente no abraço terno que sua princesa havia lhe dado. Sabia que era um gesto movido pela inocência dela, mas a sensação que ele provocara, eram arrebatadoras.

"Zeus..."-suspirou sentando-se e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.-"Não permita que isso aconteça ao meu coração. Sei que jamais esse sentimento será correspondido..."

"Por que não?"-perguntou Acis de repente atrás do amigo, assustando-o, e se colocando em pé, pronto para um ataque.-"Sou eu, abaixa a guarda."

"Acis. Queres me matar?"-Heitor disse irritado.-"E como entra assim em meu quarto?"

"A porta estava aberta. De quem falava?"-Acis ignorou o tom de ameaça e perguntou com a maior naturalidade.

"Do... do que fala?"

"Quem é a dama de que falava agora?"

"Nada... ninguém! Esta imaginando coisas!"-disfarçou.

"Seria Atalanta?"-arriscou-se.

"Não. Não se preocupe, não é Atalanta."-suspirou.

"Por que eu ficaria preocupado se fosse por Atalanta que estivesse apaixonado?"

"Não... não estou apaixonado. E todos sabem que você seria capaz de tudo por Atalanta."-mudou de assunto.

"Eu? De onde tirou tal idéia?"-chocado.

"Com coisa que ninguém mais percebeu isso."-falou Iolaus de repente, se intrometendo-"Esta caidinho por ela!"

"Não confunda as coisas! Eu amo todas as mulheres."-dizia Acis fazendo pose.-"E elas me amam."

"Eu podia passar essa noite sem ter essa imagem do Acis na minha mente."-comentou Iolaus, com uma cesta de frutas na mão.-"Aceitam?"

Heitor não respondeu... ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo em seu quarto.

"Do que falam?"-Jasão apareceu na porta, com as mãos no bolso.-"Reunião entre amigos e ao me chamam."

"De nada. E esta na hora de crianças estarem dormindo."-disse-lhe Acis com um sorriso debochado.

"Sou o mais jovem do grupo... MAS NÃO SOU CRIANCA!"-ameaçou Jasão.

"Falávamos do amor não declaro do Acis pela Atalanta."-respondeu Iolaus, mordendo em seguida uma maçã.

"Pela Atalanta? Ela é muito nervosinha."-comentou Jasão.

"EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO PELA ATALANTA!"-desta vez Acis gritou.

"Parem com essa barulheira!"-pedia Shiva entrando no quarto.-"Conseguiram perturbar minha meditação. Essa discussão com certeza estará chegando nos aposentos de Sua Majestade."

"Falávamos do namoro do Acis e da Atalanta."-comentou Jasão.

"NÃO HÁ NAMORO!"

"Isso é muito bom!"-dizia Shiva com um sorriso.-"Atalanta é a mulher ideal para colocar-lhe no caminho da luz, meu amigo. Acredito que o Senhor Hades não ira se opor a uniões entre seus servos."

"Quantas vezes terei que dizer... Não...tenho...nada...com...Atalanta!"-Acis disse bem devagar, com raiva.

"Quem disse meu nome?"-perguntou Atalanta aparecendo.-"Queria que as crianças falassem mais baixo e me deixassem dormir."

"Falávamos de..."-começou a dizer Shiva.

"Não falávamos de nada!"-cortou Acis.

"Eu queria falar uma coisa."-disse Heitor em um tom calmo, longe do que realmente sentia.-"SAIAM DO MEU QUARTO!"

Todos foram "gentilmente" colocados para fora, e Heitor bateu a porta. Suspirou se apoiando nela, e começou a rir. Somente eles conseguiam faze-lo rir de maneira tão espontânea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos aposentos reais...

Hades estava deitado em sua cama, admirando sua bela esposa pentear os longos cabelos negros com cuidado. Apreciar cada gesto de sua esposa era algo que lhe dava enorme prazer. Notou curioso que ela agora perfumava seu corpo com óleos aromáticos, e se levantou com um movimento sensual e caminhou devagar até o leito, olhando fixamente para o deus.

"Esta mais encantadora do que nunca, meu amor."-o deus estende sua mão, pegando a de sua esposa e beijando-a ternamente.-"O que fiz para merecer esposa tão bela?"

"Bem... É um marido carinhoso, um pai amoroso... e um rei que mesmo não querendo demonstrar, bondoso..."-começou a dizer, tocando o tórax de seu esposo, afastando um pouco a túnica dele. -"E soube que poupou a vida de Atalanta hoje."

"Ephemeron a poupou. Eu a teria castigado por seu erro e..."-calou-se quando a deusa pousou seus dedos nos lábios do marido, pedindo silencio.

"Não falaremos disso agora."-e inclinou-se dando-lhe um beijo suave.

"Sim... não falaremos disso."-e a segurou pela nuca, exigindo mais. Depois começou a beijar o pescoço e o colo da sua esposa.

"Hades..."-a rainha disse o nome do marido, que ainda continuava a beijar-lhe o pescoço, afastando-o um pouco. -"Ha algo que gostaria de conversar agora."

"Agora?"-ele a encarou.

"Sobre nossa filha."

"Ephemeron? Algo de errado com ela?"-ficou imensamente preocupado.

"Hades... o que aconteceu hoje não foi culpa de Atalanta, ou de qualquer um em seu reino. Nossa filha tem uma curiosidade nata em relação ao mundo dos homens e acho que... bem..."-procurando as palavras certas. -"Alguns dias na Terra conhecendo-a não será assim, tão ruim."

"Não."-respondeu simplesmente.

"Como não?"-espantou-se.

"Ephemeron não irá ao mundo dos homens."

"Hades..."

"Para quê? Aqui ela não tem tudo que precisa?"-levantou-se da cama.-"E não deixarei minha criança se expor aquele mundo...sujo!"

"Ela é uma adolescente se não reparou."-Cora colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou.-"E como toda adolescente, quer ter suas próprias experiências de vida."

"Não quero ouvir isso."

"Ter amigos...se divertir..."

"Cora, não continue!"

"E Atena aceitará recepcioná-la. Não conheço ninguém mais a quem confiaria nossa filha nesta viagem de aprendizagem."

"ATENA?"-gritou, e olhou para os lados. -"Acha que permitiria que nossa filha seja influenciada por aquela...deusa rebelde!"

"HADES!"-disse irritada.-"Não seja...infantil!"

"Sou o Imperador do Mundo dos Mortos! Não sou infantil!"-indignado. -"E sou..."

"Um pai preocupado demais."-ela suspirou. -"Acha que também não tenho medo? Faz tão pouco tempo que estamos os três juntos... como uma família de verdade. Tenho medo, quero mantê-la sempre ao meu lado, compensar todos esses séculos que fomos separadas. Mas não posso impedi-la de ter uma vida. Nenhum de nós pode."

"Cora..."-Hades tinha que admitir que ela estava certa.-"Então permitirei, desde que sua Guarda a acompanhe."

"Hades!"-Cora não se conteve e saltou para os braços do marido, beijando-o em seguida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No mundo dos vivos...

A noite caia serena pelo Santuário Grego. Nada se ouvia além dos pios dos pássaros noturnos. Na décima terceira casa, morada do mestre e refúgio da deusa Athena, a escuridão noturna só era dissipada pela luz emanada das tochas que guarneciam o corredor principal que dava acesso a Sala do Grande Mestre.

Mesmo assim, o recinto oferecia sombras. E foi numa dessas pequenas frestas de escuridão, que uma imagem começou a tomar forma, se moldando em um ser humano que se escondia em um manto negro. Esse curioso personagem começou a se locomover, como se flutuasse em direção aos aposentos reais, onde Saori Kido, a última reencarnação da deusa da guerra, descansava.

Aos pés da grande porta de ébano que dava acesso ao quarto onde Saori estava, o espectro deixou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho, lacrado com o selo real do deus dos mortos.

Da mesma forma que aparecera, o fantasma desapareceu, não sendo percebido por ninguém, a não ser a própria Athena que ao sair do quarto a fim de ver quem era a sombra que pairava por debaixo da porta, acabou se deparando com o pergaminho. Ao ler o seu conteúdo, a deusa não deixou de sorrir.

"Será uma honra."

**Continua...**

**...x...x...x...**

**_Notas das autoras (é papo furado mesmo!):_**

_Juli__chan__: Mais uma fic! \o/_

_Arthemisys: Sim! \o/_

_Juli__chan__: E essa fic é especial, não é, Themys?_

_Arthemisys: Sim! Afinal, se trata da continuação da fanfic "O Mito do Amor Eterno"! \o/_

_Repentinamente, alguém sai das sombras e agarra Arthemisys._

_Arthemisys: Aiii! Socorro, Juli! Um tarado!_

_Juli.chan__: Ahn? O.o_

_Acis__: Calma Themys! Sou eu, o Acis. D_

_Arthemisys: ¬.¬_

_Juli__chan__: u.u Acho que a paz em nossas vidas acabou agora, Themys._

_Arthemisys: Acis, pare de me agarrar ou eu chamo o Ikki! Ò.ó_

_Acis__: Ikki? Isso é de comer? O.o_

_Arthemisys: O.O_

_Juli__chan__: u.u Até o próximo capítulo, gente._

**_Acreditem,_****_ isso continuará também! XD!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Lírio Branco Selvagem **

_**Por Juli.chan e Arthemisys**_

**...x...x...x...**

Segundo Capítulo 

No grande Salão localizado no Templo de Atena, a jovem encarnação da deusa esperava em um misto de ansiedade, emoção e expectativa a chegada dos cavaleiros que convocara. Em suas mãos delicadas segura a missiva que recebera na noite anterior. Sem conter-se a releu, e deu um sorriso.

Saber que tanto Cora e Hades agora desfrutavam de paz e que finalmente sua amada filha, que todos julgaram estar perdida, retornara, era algo que enchia seu coração de alegria. Estava feliz em saber que uma amiga querida retornara a sorrir, que Hades entendera finalmente o que era o amor, e que desejava manter a paz entre deuses e homens, em nome deste amor e de sua filha.

E nesta mesma carta, Cora lhe fizera um pedido especial, e que sentia honrada em faze-lo. Na verdade, estava morrendo de vontade de conhecer a princesa Ephemeron pessoalmente e abraçar sua "prima". Ela pedia descrição, que sua identidade não fosse revelada e nem de sua Guarda pessoal que a acompanharia, para não causar eventuais problemas no Santuário, devido à antiga rivalidade entre Espectros e Cavaleiros, que não seria esquecida tão facilmente.

Então passos a fizeram novamente guardar o precioso documento e voltar sua atenção aos recém chegados. Convocara o mestre Dohko de Libra, atual mestre do Santuário por mérito e pela sabedoria que seus mais de duzentos anos de idade lhe concederam. Entrou vergando sua armadura dourada, pois agora gozava de sua juventude de volta. Juntamente com ele vieram Shaka de Virgem, Mu de Áries, Aioros de Sagitário e Saga de Gêmeos.

De todos os Cavaleiros do Santuário, Atena sabia que não conseguiria guardar segredos destes, então achou melhor coloca-los a parte do que viria acontecer e pedir a ajuda deles para evitar maiores problemas.

- Aqui estamos Grande Atena.- Dohko se ajoelha diante dela, ato este imitado pelos demais cavaleiros.- Algo errado?

Atena sentiu a apreensão no tom de voz do cavaleiro de Libra, algo natural em meio a tantos eventos e batalhas que foram travadas outrora. Mas ela exibiu um sorriso franco, para acalmá-los.

- Não há nada errado, Dohko. Eu os convoquei não para uma batalha, acalmem-se todos. -ela faz um gesto para que os cavaleiros se ergam.- Receberemos uma visita em nosso Santuário. Uma visita de suma importância!

- Visitantes? - Saga indagou olhando com duvida para Aioros.- De quem se trata, Atena?

- Eu os colocarei a parte de todos os detalhes. Mas antes já peço a todos que o que for dito aqui permanecera em segredo, bem como a identidade da pessoa e seus acompanhantes que chegarão. Diremos a todos que se trata da visita de uma amiga muito especial para mim.

- Juramos guardar segredo, senhorita. -falou Shaka, e todos os demais concordaram.

- Bem... A historia é essa...

**...x...x...x...**

Hades se encontrava em uma planície dos Elísios, acompanhado pelo deus Hypnos. Para os olhos dos privilegiados mortais que viviam suas efêmeras vidas nos paraísos infernais, aquilo parecia ser um passeio normal, como tantos que já viram. Porém, se pudessem ouvir com clareza, compreenderiam que as palavras trocadas pelos dois imortais não era o que se poderia chamar de "conversa informal".

- A princesa Ephemeron... – Hypnos tentava digerir o comunicado que seu deus fizera. – Vai para o Mundo dos Vivos...?

- Quero que comunique aos sete espectros de minha decisão, antes que eu mesmo o faça. Não desejo ver mais rostos impressionados, como o seu.

- Senhor. – o deus do sono tratou imediatamente de dar à sua face, uma postura mais crédula. – Não é minha intenção questionar suas ordens, mas sinto-me pouco a vontade com a idéia de que a herdeira dos Infernos possa ir à Terra, principalmente sob a tutela de Atena.

- Algo contra a deusa da Terra, Hypnos? – Hades indagou de forma serena, mas adicionado de um olhar inquiridor.

- Nada contra Atena ou nenhum outro deus. – Hypnos se retratou imediatamente, mostrando a sua opinião neutra. – Mas me preocupo com a nossa princesa. Sei que ela é uma deusa, mas sei também que ela tem a mesma natureza de vossa rainha, que é pacífica. Se por acaso ocorresse algum imprevisto, tenho certeza de que ela não teria condições de se defender.

- Hypnos. Não confia em seus próprios discípulos?

Hypnos não teve tempo de abrir a boca para uma resposta, pois sentiu a presença cálida do ser que inspirava sua preocupação.

Ephemeron andava de forma rápida, quase correndo, movida pela curiosidade sobre que assunto seu pai trataria com ela. Mesmo a passos rápidos, a jovem dama conseguia manter o porte que lhe era tão peculiar. Ao chegar à frente dos dois deuses, ela se inclinou rapidamente, em sinal de respeito. Hypnos fez o mesmo, mas com uma inclinação corporal maior.

- Bom dia, senhor Hypnos.

- Bom dia, alteza.

- Hypnos, deixe-me sozinha com minha filha.

- Sim, Imperador.

Quando o irmão gêmeo de Thanatos se afastou dos dois, Hades foi o primeiro a falar.

- Recebeu meu recado?

- Sim, senhor. – Ephemeron respondeu rapidamente, enquanto esfregava as mãos nervosas. – O que o senhor deseja?

- Por favor, sem formalidades Ephemeron. – Hades respondeu, enquanto tocava carinhosamente o ombro da filha, fazendo com que a tensão que essa sentia, se desfizesse por completo. – Apenas quero falar com você, como um pai a uma filha.

Ephemeron sorriu, fazendo com que Hades sorrisse também. Assim, voltaram a caminhar.

- Como está se sentindo, filha?

- Feliz. Bom, feliz e nervosa.

- É natural. Afinal, tudo o que é novo, nos assusta.

- Papai... Pode me falar um pouco sobre a Terra?

- Sobre o Mundo dos Vivos?

- Sim. Por favor.

Hades ficou calado por algum tempo. Ao organizar os pensamentos, preferiu dizer à filha, uma resposta bastante objetiva.

- A Terra não é um lugar bom para se viver.

Ephemeron o olhou de forma interrogativa. Não era exatamente essa resposta que esperava de seu pai, que continuou.

- Os seres humanos que a habitam, são seres indignos da piedade dos deuses. Eles se matam, fazem guerras e destroem a criação divina.

- Então encontrarei um mundo feio?

- Não.

- Não?

O deus dos mortos parou de andar e segurou os ombros de sua filha, dizendo:

- A Terra, apesar de todos os males que sofre constantemente, renasce a cada dia, mais bela e esplendorosa. Lá, você conhecerá os mares, o reino de meu irmão Posseidon. Sentirá cair na pele, a água da chuva que rega as plantações e dá vida às florestas. Sentirá o calor do sol em suas faces e contemplará as estrelas noturnas. – ao pronunciar a última frase, a voz do deus se tornou ainda mais amena. – Não se esqueça de que foi na Terra que eu tive a sorte de encontrar a sua mãe, a deusa Cora.

Ephemeron voltou a sorrir, mais aliviada.

- Então a Terra não é um lugar tão ruim assim.

- Exato. Mas eu a chamei não para dar teorias sobre um mundo que não me pertence, mas sim, para lhe fazer uma advertência, para quando estiver em sua jornada.

- Certo papai.

Hades a olhou, tentando descobrir se sua filha realmente faria o que ele iria lhe pedir. Mas não conseguiu obter uma resposta de sua racionalidade. Naquele momento, sentiu falta de Nyx, a deusa que tudo conseguia desvendar. Entretanto, Hades só poderia contar naquele momento, com a confiança que depositaria em sua filha.

**...x...x...x...**

- Vamos aonde? - Heitor indagou seu mestre e mentor, quando o deus do sono veio lhe trazer as ordens de Hades.

- Ao Mundo dos vivos. - respondeu o deus com tranqüilidade que lhe é peculiar e olhou para os demais que estavam tão espantados quanto Heitor. - Vosso imperador quer falar com todos, agora.

- Sim. - disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Com apreensão, entraram no Salão do trono de Hades, onde já eram aguardados pelo próprio deus, sua imperatriz e a princesa Ephemeron, que parecia feliz com alguma notícia, e Heitor desconfiava que fosse a iminência de conhecer o reino dos vivos que a deixava assim... Com um sorriso radiante!

Evitando olhar diretamente para ela, Heitor se curvou diante de seu senhor.

- Tenho uma missão especial para vocês. - Hades começou a falar.

- Sim, meu senhor. - respondeu Heitor.

Hades lhes contou sobre a decisão de permitir que Ephemeron conhecesse a Terra, mas sob a tutela de Atena, a deusa da justiça. E sobre a proteção de sua Guarda pessoal, que a acompanharia nesta jornada.

- Senhor, é com imensa honra que nós aceitamos esta missão. Mas... - Heitor levantou o olhar e encarou Hades. - Seria o certo? Afinal, os Cavaleiros de Atena não veriam nossa presença no Santuário de sua deusa com bons olhos.

- Já tomei as providências a respeito disso, Heitor. - respondeu a imperatriz. - Aos olhos dos Cavaleiros do Santuário, vocês não serão espectros.

Ninguém entendeu nada, até a imperatriz explicar em detalhes os motivos da descrição e o que deveriam fazer. Ao final, foram dispensados por Hades para que se preparassem para a viagem, e todos obedeceram de imediato. Do lado de fora os jovens espectros manifestaram as suas opiniões sobre esta "missão" de várias maneiras.

- IU-HUUUUUU! - comemorou Jasão, sendo seguido por Iolaus. - Não acredito nisso!

- Imagine só. Vamos poder voltar ao Mundo dos Vivos! - comemorou Iolaus. - Imagine as comidas que vou poder experimentar e matar as saudades.

- Só pensa com o estômago, Iolaus! - brincou Jasão. - Eu já estou querendo conhecer os tais cavaleiros de bronze que estiveram aqui! Quero ver como eles são! Se são dignos de uma luta! Quero lutar nem que seja por diversão com o tal de Seiya!

- Você só pensa em lutar. - devolveu Iolaus.

- Crianças, sempre crianças. - resmungou Atalanta. - Não são férias, não se esqueçam de que vamos para proteger a princesa de qualquer eventualidade.

- Mas com certeza será uma viagem com uma enorme oportunidade de aprendizado para todos. - começou Shiva com ar intelectual. - Soube que a biblioteca do Santuário possui um acervo extraordinário de manuscritos oriundos de tempos antigos, alguns salvos da Biblioteca de Alexandria e...

- E mulheres lindas também! Quero ver as amazonas! - vibrou Acis, se apoiando nos ombros de Shiva. - Aquelas máscaras só aumentam o ar de mistério que as envolve, concorda?

- Acis... - Shiva suspirou. - É um devasso, meu caro amigo.

- Obrigado, eu sei. - Acis olhou para o sisudo Heitor e se aproximou dele. - Qual o motivo dessa carranca, Heitor. Anime-se! Vamos ver a Terra novamente!

- Não é por esse motivo que estou assim, Acis. Essa idéia me preocupa.

- Hã?

- É um mau pressentimento, apenas isso. - desconversou. - Onde esta Cicno?

- O anti-social? - resmungou Acis. - Acho que já foi para os seus aposentos. Não sei não.

- O quê?

- Cicno não me inspira confiança, Heitor. Você sabe que ao contrário de cada um de nós, ele não teve uma vida tão digna.

- Não acho correto julgar um homem pelo seu nascimento, prefiro fazê-lo por seus atos. - Mas Heitor estreitou o olhar. - No entanto, sou obrigado a concordar com você.

- Mas se o senhor Hypnos o escolheu como espectro, quem somos nós, meros mortais, a discordar das atitudes de um deus? – Iolaus interrompeu, fazendo com que Atalanta também tomasse a palavra.

- Concordo com Iolaus. Nossas únicas preocupações deverão estar centradas na segurança da princesa e nos preparativos para essa viagem.

- É isso aí Atalanta! – Jasão comemorou, ainda com os pensamentos voltados nos possíveis duelos que teria com os míticos guerreiros de bronze.

E entre aclamações de alegria e ordens de calma, os espectros se dirigiram para seus aposentos, a fim de terminarem os últimos preparativos para aquela longa viagem.

**...x...x...x...**

Algum tempo depois, no palácio real do Submundo.

Ephemeron caminhava feliz pelos jardins próximos ao seu lar, pensando em mil coisas a organizar, os lugares que queria ir, as pessoas que conheceria. Encontrou mais adiante uma de suas damas de companhia, ninfas escolhidas por sua mãe desde o incidente com sua tentativa de sair do Elíseos sem ordem.

A garota de longos cabelos castanhos correu em sua direção, com um sorriso radiante, e começou a comemorar com sua princesa.

- Você conseguiu! - seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam.

- Sim! Menthe, estou tão feliz! - e continuou rindo. - Adivinhe?

- O quê? - também sorrindo.

- Você vai comigo! – disse entusiasmada.

- O QUE? - a ninfa respondeu espantada.

- Não gostou da idéia?

- Não...quer dizer. Não é isso! É que eu não sei que quero ir para a Terra! - dizia a ninfa.

- Será divertido, Menthe! Venha comigo! Quase não tenho amigas e me sentiria mais confiante com você ao meu lado! - Ephemeron pediu com um olhar que fez a ninfa suspirar, sabendo que não conseguiria negar.

- Certo. Eu irei! - disse desanimada.

- Que bom! - a voz de Acis assustou Menthe. E o espectro foi logo se sentando ao lado da ninfa e pousando sua mão no ombro dela. - Terei o privilégio de viajar com tão bela dama. Eu farei que essa viagem se torne inesquecível, minha cara.

- Acis... - Heitor suspirou, já desistindo de controlar os ímpetos do companheiro.

- Eu também. - ela sorriu. - Pois você será o primeiro espectro eunuco a sair do Inferno e cair em outro se não tirar esta mão de mim. - completou piscando com exagero e exibindo um sorriso meigo.

- Brrrr... - Acis arrepiou-se.

- Acalme-se, Menthe. Acis está brincando. - disse Ephemeron rindo.

- Não acho graça quando ele tenta me agarrar e beijar a força! - a ninfa o olha ameaçadoramente e Acis recua erguendo as mãos pedindo paz.

- Por que não, Menthe? - Ephemeron perguntou inocente. - Um beijo é tão ruim assim? Eu sempre vejo meus pais se beijarem quando ficam juntos. E parecem que ficam felizes quando o fazem.

- Err... Não é isso... - a ninfa sem graça.

- Heitor? - a princesa o chama.

- Hã... Sim!

- Você já beijou alguém?

- EU? Bem... Eu... Eu... - corado. Não queria ter que falar sobre isso com ela. - Antes de chegar aqui... Sim, mas...

- Faz tanto tempo assim? - Acis tirando sarro do amigo.

- Cala a boca! – Heitor falou, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Não acredito que estamos falando sobre isso. - suspirou Menthe.

Ephemeron se aproximou de Heitor que sentiu o coração disparar.

- Heitor... Pode me mostrar como é um beijo?

- EU!

- Sim. - confirmou inocente. - Poderia me beijar? Só para que eu saiba como é.

- Por que eu? - ainda não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Pode parecer bobagem minha, mas... Desde aquele dia que me salvou eu... Fico imaginado como é ser beijada por você. - respondeu corada.

Menthe e Acis ficaram boquiabertos com a espontaneidade da princesa.

- Isso é algo que não se deve pedir assim... Bem...

- Quer que eu te ensine, princesa? - Acis se ofereceu.

- NÃO! - Heitor praticamente gritou para Acis.

- Você quer morrer? - Menthe pergunta ao espectro que sorriu.

- Princesa... Eu não sou digno. - Heitor suspirou se afastando. - Um dia... Seu pai lhe apresentará um deus digno de ser seu marido, e será ele quem... Ah, o que estou dizendo? Não me peça isso outra vez, por favor.

Ephemeron parecia um pouco triste e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sim... Acho que tem razão. Vamos, Menthe?

A princesa e a ninfa se afastam em direção ao Castelo, deixando os espectros para trás.

- _Idiota! _- Acis espirrou a palavra e Heitor o encarou raivoso. - Quê?

- Não diga nada! Ela é a princesa! Filha de sua Majestade Hades!

- Conheço ele. Continue...

- AH, Acis... Não dá pra dialogar seriamente com você! - Heitor se afastava furioso e frustrado.

- Você está apaixonado por _lady_ Ephemeron. - Heitor estancou ao ouvir a afirmativa do companheiro. - Isso é nítido! Vai amolecer e não dizer isso a ela?

- Ouviu o que eu disse? É impossível! - exclamou.

- Está desistindo antes da batalha, amigo. - Acis se retirou do jardim deixando o amigo sozinho.

**...x...x...x...**

O astro solar estava em seu ápice quando Athena e os cavaleiros de ouro que sabiam da chegada dos ilustres convidados se posicionaram entre as rochas que cercavam uma obscura gruta à beira mar.

Atena foi a primeira a sentir um cosmo cálido e ao mesmo tempo entusiasmado, seguido por outros que denunciavam as mais diversas reações e sentimentos. Calmamente, caminhou até estes cosmos, seguida por seus fiéis cavaleiros.

Avistou o grupo de pessoas que pareceram ter se materializado em pleno ar. Vestiam roupas típicas do mítico povo helênico, como Saori presumia. Pareciam espantados com a beleza natural daquele lugar, inclusive uma adolescente, que logo Atena identificou sendo a princesa Ephemeron. Ao verem a deusa da justiça e seu cortejo se calaram.

- Seja bem vinda, princesa Ephemeron. - disse a deusa, estendendo os braços, esquecendo qualquer formalidade.

A jovem deusa sorriu e abraçou Atena.

- Pelos deuses. - Atena observava os traços de Ephemeron. - É tão parecida com sua mãe! E eu a imaginava mais jovem!

- Ela é a filha do deus Hades? - Aioros não escondia seu ao sussurrar a pergunta para Shaka. - É muito bonita!

- Sim. Não é admirável? - respondeu o cavaleiro de Virgem, em seguida reparando nos acompanhantes da princesa.

- Atena, estes são meus amigos. - apontou para os Espectros e para a Ninfa que a acompanhava. - Vou apresenta-los...

- Amigos? - Atena não espantou-se com a maneira que a princesa se referia a sua guarda pessoal. Ephemeron realmente era parecida demais com sua mãe, Cora. - Sejam bem vindos ao Santuário.

- Obrigado, _milady_. - respondeu Heitor, curvando-se em respeito e seu gesto foi imitado pelos demais. - É uma honra estar aqui.

- Estes são os Cavaleiros de ouro Saga de Gêmeos, Mú de Áries... - Atena indicava seus cavaleiros e estes se identificavam com um gesto de cabeça quando a deusa os apresentavam. - Dohko de Libra, nosso Grande Mestre. Shaka de Virgem e Aioros de Sagitário.

- É um prazer. - Ephemeron respondeu.

- Bom. Antes de prosseguimos até o Santuário, vou pedir para que vocês troquem de roupa, para que não despertem suspeitas entre os cavaleiros. – todos concordaram e Saori se virou novamente para Ephemeron. - Está cansada da viagem? Pedi que preparassem um delicioso jantar em sua homenagem.

- Comida! Comida! Comida! – Iolaus comemorou levando uma cotovelada de Jasão. -Quê!

Atena riu, eles não eram como imaginava sendo espectros.

- Vocês devem nos acompanhar. - explicava Aioros aos espectros. - Para manter o sigilo de sua missão, se passarão por nossos aprendizes. As damas, lógico estão dispensadas do trabalho de treinar arduamente conosco para manter a fachada e...

- Por quê? - Atalanta o indagou. - Acha que eu não daria conta?

- Não é isso. Já que é dama de companhia da princesa e... - Aioros tentava explicar.

- Para o seu governo. EU não sou uma ninfa, nem dama de companhia da princesa. SOU um dos seus guardiões. Sou uma espectro de sua Majestade Hades!

- Calminha Atalanta. - pedia Acis, sendo ignorado pela guerreira que caminhou até Aioros.

- Marque a hora e o local e eu lhe mostrarei do que sou capaz. - desafiou e Aioros ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Ihhhh... - exclamou Acis. Shiva e Heitor suspiraram.

- Atalanta... Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas... - Acis tentou falar.

- O quê? - Atalanta o cortou imediatamente.

- Seu disfarce é o de ser uma acompanhante da princesa. - falou Heitor com calma. - Menthe e você ficarão ao lado da princesa o tempo todo se necessário. Isso seria impossível para nós.

- Quê? - indignada com o tratamento diferenciado, mas se resignou. - Está certo. Será uma honra ficar ao lado de minha princesa. - depois olhou para Aioros. - Mas não esquecerei o desafio.

- Desafio? - Aioros ainda sem entender.

- Acho que você começou com o pé esquerdo com ela. - Saga comentou e segurou a vontade de rir da cara espantada do amigo.

**...x...x...x...**

Ephemeron não conteve uma expressão de assombro diante da visão das Doze Casas. O conjunto arquitetônico de milênios de idade era algo que nunca havia imaginado existir. Estava ansiosa por conhecer mais daquele mundo novo que se abria para ela.

Caminharam até a Primeira Casa e Atena contava a Ephemeron a história daquele lugar, sobre o Guardião da Primeira Casa, deixando Mu um pouco constrangido. Mas a visão de um grupo de jovens usando roupas normais, vindos do alto da casa, chamou a atenção do grupo.

- Saori. Aí está você. Aonde esteve? - Seiya foi logo perguntando preocupado e depois olhou para o grupo de visitantes.- Quem são?

- Este é o Seiya? - Jasão não acreditava. - Impossível!

Seiya não entendeu a reação do rapaz.

- Eu... Eu... - Jasão parecia desconsolado e apontou para Saga com o polegar. - Eu achava que ele fosse tão alto quanto este cara aqui!

"Jasão..."-Heitor queria se esconder em um buraco.

"Ele está me chamando de baixinho?"-Seiya já se irritando.

- Esta mocinha é a filha de uma grande amiga minha, Seiya. - Atena desconversou. - Ephemeron, quero que conheça meus bons amigos. Seiya, o Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Hyoga de Cisne e Shun de Andrômeda.

- Os cavaleiros de Bronze? - a jovem estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-los.

Ao ver o rapaz chamado Shun, Ephemeron foi tomada de um estranho sentimento, que não soube ao certo como descrever. Ele era tão parecido com seu pai, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente que não conseguiu desviar o olhar dele. E o cavaleiro de Andrômeda notou a admiração da menina, ficando constrangido.

- É um prazer, Ephemeron. - disse-lhe Shun, estendendo a mão em sinal de amizade.

- Sim. O prazer é meu. - respondeu a menina, aceitando o gesto. Ao tocar a mão um pouco áspera do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, a deusa sentiu um estranho calor invadir seu corpo e sentiu que sua mão suou rapidamente. – "Então essa sensação se chama 'calor'?" - ela se perguntou intimamente, enquanto soltava a mão do rapaz.

- Os jovens são aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouro, Seiya. - Atena tratou de continuar as apresentações. - Menthe e Atalanta são amigas de Ephemeron e nossas convidadas.

- Então vamos subir e jantar? - perguntou Seiya e Atena concordou com um sorriso.

- Me acompanha, Shun? - Ephemeron caminhou ao lado de cavaleiro, ainda admirando os traços delicados dele.

- C-claro.

Ao vê-los se afastarem, Heitor precisou de todo o seu auto controle para não criar uma cena desagradável, tirando-a de perto do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Acis lhe tirou daqueles pensamentos negativos ao lhe sussurrar:

- Então é ele quem o senhor Hades escolheu para ser seu corpo anos atrás? Hum... Não imaginei que fosse tão bonitinho...Não achou ele bonitinho? A Ephemeron achou.

- O que você quer, Acis? - perguntou entre os dentes.

- Que se você não agir... Pode perder sua princesa. Não percebeu?

- Ele não ousaria. – Heitor retrucou ainda mais furioso.

- E por que não? Apenas Atena, alguns cavaleiros e nós sabemos quem ela realmente é. Para os outros... Para o cavaleiro, a princesa é apenas, Ephemeron... Uma jovem como qualquer uma. - deu-lhe um tapa amigável nas costas seguindo os demais cavaleiros e espectros.

Heitor bufou e também caminhou.

Cicnos ficou mais para trás. Olhou ao redor e não deixou de sorrir.

- E não é que tudo está indo como planejei? - disse a si mesmo, com um sorriso misterioso. - Ah... Princesa. Desfrute desta viagem... Sem dúvida será maravilhosa!

_**Continua...**_

**...x...x...x...**

_**Enquanto isso, no Mundo Feliz dos Ficwriters...**_

_Mesmo depois de tantos meses, Acis ainda está grudadinho, literalmente, em Arthemisys. Onde ela ia, o _Espectro_ a seguia. No dentista, na padaria, na manicure..._

_Era óbvio o amor que ele sentia por ..._

_**Arthemisys**: JULIANE PARA DE INVENTAR HISTÓRIAS!_

_**Juli**: ¬¬ tá...droga_

_**Acis**: THEMISINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_**Arthemisys**:Larga do meu pé, chulé !ÒÓ_

_**Acis**: Adoro quando ela fica bravinha! Aquela veia prestes a explodir em sua testa é tão adorável._

_**Juli**: É adorável ela ter um derrame? _

_**Arthemisys**: Se você não para com isso...usarei minha arma secreta com você!_

_**Acis**: Qual? Aquele tal de Ikki que não aparece e mora onde o Judas perdeu as cuecas?_

_**Juli**: ¬¬ Não devia ter dito isso._

_**Arthemisys**: ATALANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_**Acis:** recua e desmaia com uma paulada na cabeça._

_**Atalanta**: Fala, irmã amazona._

_**Arthemisys**: Paz! Me livrei de um chato!_

_**Juli**: Er...Themis-chan..._

_**Arthemisys**: Sim, Julie…_

_**Juli**: Tem gente te procurando. Acho que souberam que você escreve fics lindas sobre eles._

_**Arthemisys**: Oo quem?_

_**Juli**: Hum...te dou uma dica...108 espectros te dizem algo?_

_**Arthemisys**: OO_

_**Adivinhem! Isso ainda continuará! XD!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Lírio Branco Selvagem**

**Por Arthemisys e Juli.chan**

**...x...x...x...**

**Terceiro Capítulo**

- Aquele baixinho não pode ser o Seiya... - Jasão ainda dizia a si mesmo, desanimado, subindo as escadas das Doze Casas, observando Seiya de Pégaso de longe.

- As aparências enganam. - Shiva tentava levantar o ânimo do amigo.

- É... Quem olhasse para você e soubesse que é um Espectro, também ficaria decepcionado. - Iolaus o provocou, sussurrando para ele.

- Por quê? Todos têm que ser feios como você? - Jasão e Iolaus começaram a se empurrar, atraindo os olhares de todos os presentes.

- Lembre-me de bater neles depois? - Atalanta pediu a Shiva.

Em meio a esta pequena confusão, acabaram descendo escada abaixo e esbarrando em Cicno que vinha por último no cortejo. Os dois garotos olharam para o sisudo Espectro, e este falou com a voz gélida e impessoal:

- Se me tocarem de novo... Estarão mortos. - ameaçou.

- Deixa de ser estressado, Cicnos. – Iolaus retorquiu de imediato.

- Esquece esse morto-vivo. – Jasão respondeu e tão logo, recebeu um frio olhar de Cicnos que preferiu apressar seus passos e andar junto aos outros espectros.

Ephemeron estava simplesmente maravilhada com a paisagem. Ao passo que avançavam pelas doze casas, a jovem ia percebendo a multiplicidade de culturas que se fazia presente nos domínios da deusa Athena. E as diferentes características culturais dos humanos podiam ser ainda mais sentidas quando adentravam em cada casa zodiacal.

- Que lindo... – a deusa não deixou de se fascinar pelos inúmeros afrescos existentes na casa de Virgem. Em cada imagem, era possível reconhecer cada divindade do panteão hindu.

- Está vendo aquela? – Shun apontou para uma imagem que mostrava uma donzela de grandes olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor, dançando ao lado de um homem de pele azul. – Parece com você.

Ephemeron sentiu o rosto corar com a comparação.

- Aquela é Radharani, o lado feminino de Shiva, a deusa do amor. – Shaka concluiu para Ephemeron, que logo se precipitou a indagar.

- Mas não seria Afrodite a deusa do amor?

- O amor pode ser quem nós queremos que seja. – Shun falou mais uma vez, atraindo a atenção da convidada de Saori e do cavaleiro de Virgem. – Pode ser Radharani, pode ser Afrodite ou pode ser aquela pessoa a quem poderíamos dar a nossa própria vida.

- Esse garoto é um gênio! Com essa carinha de anjo e filosofando assim!... Tsc. - Acis provocava Heitor que revirou os olhos, cansado disto. - Vai ficar parado aí?

- Maldita hora que deixei que você soubesse sobre o que sinto por Ephemeron. - resmungou.

- Ao contrário, meu caro amigo. Acho que a deusa do amor queria que eu o ajudasse a vencer suas limitações e se declarasse para Ephemeron. - falou o outro, colocando o braço amigavelmente no ombro de Heitor. - Em se tratando de belas mulheres... Eu sou o melhor no que eu faço.

- Ah, sei... Menthe que o diga. - zombou.

- Ela não conta! Ela tem uma pedra de gelo no lugar do coração! - defendeu-se. - E não falávamos de mim e de Menthe e sim... Você e a princesa!

- Calado!

- Se ficar sonhando vai perdê-la! - avisou Acis.

- Ele tem razão. - Aioros falou assustando os dois. - Se gosta de uma mulher, tem que dizer isso a ela.

- Até um cavaleiro de ouro concorda! - Acis comentou.

- Ah... - Heitor ergueu o dedo primeiro para Acis e depois para Aioros, abriu a boca para responder e disse. - Dá para me deixarem em paz?

- Sobre o que vocês estão conversando?

Os três se voltaram para Ephemeron que tinha se aproximado deles.

- Sobre nada, alteza. – Heitor se defendeu imediatamente.

- Alteza? – Shun indagou surpreso. – Vocês se conhecem?

- Não, claro que não. – Acis reverteu àquela situação de imediato. – Apenas conhecemos os pais dela, somente isso. – e ao se aproximar de Shun, Acis o chamou com um gesto de mãos e sussurrou para Shun, dizendo. – E pelo que eu saiba, o pai de Ephemeron é muito ciumento em relação à filha...

- Ciumento?

- Sim, meu amigo. É alguém perigoso. Bastante perigoso.

A resposta de Shun foi apenas um sorriso tranqüilo.

- Vamos nos apressar. – Atalanta interveio e Shun e Acis pararam de conversar. O espectro então se aproximou de Heitor e disse com segurança.

- Pronto Heitor, eu acabei de lhe fazer um imenso favor. Já semeei no coração do cavaleiro, a semente do medo. Pelo menos por enquanto, ele não se aproximará da princesa! Ehehehe...

Ele o olhou de lado e arrematou. – Então a semente nem germinou.

Para o desgosto de Acis e o ciúme ainda maior de Heitor, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava novamente do lado da princesa, conversando animadamente. Ele parecia satisfeito em contar algo para ela que mantinha um ar de fascínio.

- Hum... Acho que precisam de ajuda nesta área. - Aioros comentou.

- E quem ajudaria? Você? - Acis apontou para o sagitariano.

- Eu não. Ele! - apontou para Saga, que parou de caminhar ao notar isso.

- Eu o quê? - indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Eu te conto no caminho. - Aioros e Acis iam conversando com Saga, deixando Heitor para trás.

- Zeus... Mande um raio e me fulmine. - pediu o rapaz e depois olhou para o amigo. - Melhor... Fulmine Acis.

Mais algum tempo de caminhada e chegara ao Salão principal, onde os demais Cavaleiros de ouro os esperavam para jantar, conforme a deusa havia pedido antes. Breves apresentações, e logo começaram a conversas animadas... E também as provocações.

- _Tá_ que os garotos são discípulos de cavaleiros de ouro, mas isso não quer dizer que tenham que comer na mesma mesa que a gente! - comentou Máscara da Morte

- Está sendo indelicado com os convidados de Atena. - Mu o repreendeu.

- Não há necessidade de que se alterem por nossa causa. - avisou Heitor, olhando o Cavaleiro de Câncer com descaso. - Nos juntaremos aos demais aprendizes para a refeição.

- Mas... - Ephemeron ia protestar vendo os seus amigos saírem do Salão, mas Atalanta tocou em seu braço, indicando que não deveria interferir.

Atena também não pôde dizer nada, afinal o disfarce de Ephemeron exigia que seus Guardiões ficassem entre os aprendizes, e qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia gerar desconfianças entre os demais Cavaleiros.

- Não posso provar o franguinho assado? - Iolaus perguntou com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Não. - Avisou Heitor.

- Hunf... Perceberam seu lugar. - Máscara continuou e Heitor lançou um olhar colérico para ele. O cavaleiro de Câncer estreitou o olhar ao sentir um lampejo de seu cosmo.

Preferiu se calar. Averiguaria aquele "pequeno" problema numa outra ocasião.

**...x...x...x...**

Mal o sol surgiu no nascente e a princesa saltou da cama, indo abrir as pesadas cortinas que impediam a passagem dos raios solares. Ao passo que permitia que o sol adentrasse no recinto, Ephemeron podia sentir rufadas de vento sacudirem seus cabelos e a camisola que sua anfitriã havia lhe cedido na noite anterior. Pensou com entusiasmo na conversa que tivera com Atena na noite passada, principalmente nas promessas que Saori lhe fizera quanto a conhecer o mundo que para a felicidade da filha de Hades, era algo bem maior do que ela poderia imaginar.

Sons vindos da porta fizeram com que a princesa se virasse imediatamente. Era Atena.

- Dormiu bem? – a deusa da paz indagou com um sorriso radiante.

- Sim, bem... Um pouco!

- Um pouco? – Saori tomou para si, ares preocupados. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim, como nunca! Mas... Eu estou sentindo algo estranho... Não sei dizer bem o que é. – Ephemeron respondeu enquanto colocava a mão na altura do coração.

A deusa se aproximou e abraçou a outra divindade, dizendo:

- Isso que você está sentindo é normal. Tanto para os humanos, quanto para os deuses. O medo pelo novo é algo inexplicável com palavras e apenas entendível pelo coração. Não se preocupe. Nada irá sair errado. Nem com você, nem com ninguém. Eu prometo.

Ephemeron sorriu desconcertada. Era claro que tudo daria certo, afinal, ela era uma deusa e estava sendo tutelada por uma outra divindade, ainda mais poderosa que ela.

E despreocupadas, as duas jovens saíram do quarto, ao encontro de um apetitoso café da manhã.

**...x...x...x...**

Enquanto isso, em outro ponto do Santuário.

- Certo que temos que manter o disfarce de sermos aprendizes enquanto estamos aqui, mas este tal de Saga é um carrasco! - bufou Iolaus e depois olhou para Heitor que realiza os exercícios propostos por Saga com facilidade. - Você deve _tá_ amando isso.

Heitor não respondeu, embora realizasse as dez mil flexões exigidas por Saga, que fingia ser seu mestre, seus pensamentos estavam na princesa, nas palavras ditas por Acis e de como estava se sentido ridículo com este ciúme todo... Ciúme! Era isso que estava sentindo. Ciúmes e uma vontade louca de manter aquele moleque longe dela!

- Lá vem os outros. - avisou Iolaus, e Heitor apenas virou o olhar, sem interromper o exercício.

Jasão ficou sob a tutela de Dohko de Libra, Acis treinou arduamente com Aioros, enquanto que Shiva e Cicnos permaneceram com o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Assim que se aproximaram, Heitor finalizou o exercício.

- Dez mil duzentos e cinqüenta. - contou Iolaus. - Ele bateu seu recorde Jasão. De novo!

- Ah, mas eu me recupero! Espera só eu me aquecer! - dizia o rapaz entusiasmado.

- Sabe, serei honesto ao dizer isso. - começou Saga. - Nunca imaginei que houvesse espectros como vocês servindo Hades.

- Sei que as circunstâncias que se deveram os encontros entre os Cavaleiros de Atena e o Exército de Hades não foram as mais amistosas. - disse-lhe Shiva.

- De fato. Mas agora não estão aqui como inimigos e sim como convidados da deusa. - falou Dohko. - Atena me informou que esta manhã mostrará o Santuário e as vila próximas à princesa. Atalanta, Menthe e dois Cavaleiros de Ouro as acompanharão. Não se preocupem. À tarde, iremos com elas à cidade conhecer o centro histórico.

- Se Atalanta está com elas, eu não me preocupo. - disse-lhe Heitor.

- E o que faremos agora? Para passar o tempo? - indagou Jasão.

- Hei, onde fica a Vila das Amazonas? - Acis perguntou e recebeu um duplo olhar reprovador de Heitor e Shiva. - Que foi?

- Bem... - Shaka ia sugerir algo, quando avistou os Cavaleiros de Bronze se aproximando. - Temos visitas.

- Eu quero lutar com ele! - Jasão apontou para Seiya que ficou sem entender.

- Qual é a sua bronca comigo? - perguntou Seiya.

- Quero ver se é tão forte quanto dizem! - Jasão afirmou.

- Ai, ai... - suspirou Heitor.

- Crianças... - suspirou Acis.

- _Tá_ legal! É luta que quer? É luta que vai ter! – Seiya respondeu esbaforido, indo à direção ao coliseu de treinamento.

- Beleza! – Jasão já começava a caminhar quando sentiu que era puxado bruscamente para trás.

- Nem ouse lutar contra este cavaleiro! – Heitor outorgou.

- Heitor. Esse cara lutou cara-a-cara com Nossa Alteza! Dizem que ele conseguiu ferir Hades!

- Se conseguiu ou não, nós não temos nada haver com isso. Não queira me arrumar confusões!

Sem se importar com as palavras de Heitor, Jasão saiu a passos firmes até o coliseu.

- Seiya! – Hyoga chamou, correndo em direção ao amigo. – Você não está pensando em lutar contra um aprendiz, não é?

- Quando enfrentamos os cavaleiros de ouro, éramos os aprendizes, se esqueceu? E agora, me deu uma vontade doida de ensinar com quantos golpes se faz um cavaleiro! Ehehehehe...

Cisne meneou a cabeça. Se existia alguém mais teimoso que Seiya, este ainda estava para nascer... Ou renascer.

Finalmente, os dois estavam frente-a-frente no anfiteatro de batalhas. Ambos não retiravam os olhos um do outro, esperando com paciência pelo primeiro ataque que não acontecia. Com impaciência, Jasão preferiu atacar.

A velocidade com que se locomovia foi algo que impressionou Seiya que tão logo, se pôs em defesa. O soco de Jasão foi bloqueado com facilidade e Seiya aproveitou a brecha aberta pelo outro e lhe desferiu um chute na região lombar. Jasão sentiu ser arremessado por alguns metros.

- Aprendeu a lição, pintor de rodapé? – Seiya perguntou enquanto fazia gestos de um digno atleta de musculação.

Jasão se levantou do chão empoeirado e sorriu para Seiya, dizendo:

- Quem deve ter aprendido a lição é você, nanico!

No exato momento, Pégaso sentiu uma pequena pontada no ventre. Ao abaixar a cabeça para averiguar o que se tratava, viu uma pequena depressão feita pelo efeito do soco de Jasão.

- Hei! Você me acertou? – Seiya estava boquiaberto.

- Agora que descobriu? – o jovem indagou sorrindo, enquanto tocava a área atingida pelo chute do japonês. - Você é um Pégaso ou um burro?

- Agora você vai ver seu anão de jardim! – Seiya bradou, correndo a toda velocidade em direção ao espectro que já se mantinha em posição de ataque.

- Quem vai ver é você seu quadrúpede alado!

A densa nuvem de poeira foi algo inevitável quando o choque entre os dois guerreiros se sucedeu. O que os espectadores – formados pelos demais espectros, Hyoga, Shun, Saga, Shaka e Dohko – puderam apenas perceber, foi uma saraivada desconcertada de socos, chutes, e pontapés.

- Eu não acredito no que estou vendo. – Iolaus estava boquiaberto.

Hyoga apenas balançou a cabeça e Heitor... Bem, este já estava de cabeça baixa de tanta vergonha.

- Bem... Eu acho que o duelo épico terminou. – Saga concatenou, ao ver que a nuvem de poeira começava a se dispersar.

E o cavaleiro de Gêmeos acertara. Quando a poeira baixou, o que viram era uma cena digna de foto. Os dois "gladiadores" estavam no chão, cobertos de pó. Seiya estava sentado por cima de Jasão, puxando a perna desse para cima, enquanto Jasão puxava Seiya pelos cabelos, formando um arco corporal que daria inveja a qualquer bailarino.

- Para de puxar meu cabelo! – Seiya reclamava com dificuldade, graças ao estado nada agradável em que estava.

- Só se você parar de fazer da minha perna um arco! – Jasão retorquiu não menos a vontade.

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos se soltaram e ficaram gemendo ainda no chão. Após o breve momento de dor, os dois levantaram-se de imediato e sorriram, dando as mãos amigavelmente.

- Cara, aquele seu soco foi demais! Eu ainda não entendo como você conseguiu!

- Você tem um chute poderoso! Não é a toa que enfrentou até os deuses!

- Perai! – Iolaus sacudiu Heitor que ainda estava cabisbaixo. – Eles se tornaram amigos!

- Eu não acredito... – Heitor parecia incrédulo ao ver que Seiya e Jasão saiam da arena, a risos largos.

- Ninguém compreende a alma humana, meus amigos. – Shiva arrematou, com sua típica serenidade.

**...x...x...x...**

Numa vila próxima...

- Olha que lindo, Atalanta! - Ephemeron apontava para um colar feito com contas coloridas exposto por um vendedor ambulante. Depois avistou um grupo folclórico e arrastou a pobre Guardiã com ela. - Vamos.

- Devagar... - pedia Atalanta.

Acompanhando as duas, com um sorriso satisfeito estava Atena. Ao seu lado Aiolia mostrava-se vigilante, mas também envolvido pela alegria contagiante da jovem. Mas seu companheiro, no entanto, estava entediado e com o típico mau humor que o caracterizava.

- Hunf... - resmungou pela vigésima vez na última meia hora, o Cavaleiro de Câncer. - Babá de uma adolescente... A que ponto cheguei.

- Não veja por esse lado, Máscara da Morte. Estamos protegendo Atena. - repreendeu o Cavaleiro de Leão.

- E quem em sã consciência iria atacar Atena aqui? Neste lugar moram Cavaleiros de Prata. Para protegê-la, eles devem servir! - resmungou de novo.

- Ai, você é sempre assim? Tão... Intragável? - perguntou Menthe fazendo uma careta de reprovação.

- Se me acompanhar até a Casa de Câncer... Mostrarei um lado meu que geralmente é inesquecível! - provocou com um sorriso malicioso, avaliando a ninfa dos pés a cabeça, parando para apreciar os seios emoldurados pela blusa que ela usava.

- Acredito que este lado seja realmente inesquecível. - disse-lhe Menthe com um sorriso. - Só de imaginar já tenho náuseas.

- Se provar, não dirá isso. - ainda a provocava. Já estava interessado na jovem desde que a vira no jantar, e ainda não havia tido oportunidade de conversar a sós com ela.

- A idéia me enjoa. - ela respondeu com um sorriso. Aiolia revirou os olhos, afastando dos dois e ficando ao lado de Atena.

- As mulheres geralmente me acham atraente.

- As opiniões da sua avozinha e da mamãe não contam. - devolveu ela ainda sorrindo.

- Quero ver você manter este sorriso quando eu a estrangular. - respondeu ele, sorrindo também.

- Você e que exército?

- Bruxa.

- Arrogante.

- Megera.

- Idiota.

- Encalhada.

- Cachorro.

- Tudo bem? - Ephemeron perguntou preocupada.

- Tudo maravilhoso! - respondeu Menthe com um sorriso, e batendo palmas e se virando para um sorveteiro. - Vamos? Quero experimentar o sorvete de morango!

- Eu também. - disse-lhe Ephemeron.

- OH... - a ninfa pega os sorvetes e depois aponta para Máscara da Morte. - Ele paga.

E saiu, deixando-o contar mentalmente até dez para não manda-la para o Yomotsu. Enquanto pagava os sorvetes contrariado, imaginava maneiras de se vingar dela...e somente uma o fez sorrir.

**...x...x...x...**

Nesse momento, no mundo dos mortos.

A túnica longa que a deusa Perséfone usava se arrastava lentamente pelo chão de granito negro do Palácio. Já caminhava a esmo pelas alas do imenso castelo há horas, completamente entediada pela ausência da filha.

Ao pensar na princesa, a divindade não deixou de esfregar as mãos, num gesto de preocupação e ansiedade. Entretanto, Cora jamais revelaria o seu medo a ninguém, nem mesmo ao marido. Sabia que toda a angústia que sentia era apenas, o fruto da preocupação materna. Sabia também que nada de mal aconteceria à única filha. Pelo menos, era o que ela teimava em insistir consigo mesma.

E com o pensamento longe, não percebeu um vulto negro que ao sair apressadamente de um dos corredores, acabou abalroando nela.

- Ai! – a deusa gemeu de dor, enquanto colocava a mão no ombro que ainda doía. – O que deu em você?

O jovem alto e magro que havia esbarrado nela ofegava pela corrida e olhava para todos os lados desesperadamente.

- O que aconteceu, Narciso...? – Cora dessa vez indagou preocupada com o estado do pajem de sua mãe, a deusa Deméter.

- Ai, minha nossa senhora dos carvalhos fortes! Eu machuquei a senhora! – o rapaz respondeu, esganiçado, enquanto massageava o ombro da jovem rainha.

- Eu estou bem. Do que estás a correr? Parece muito amedrontado!

- Eu não pareço, eu ESTOU muito amedrontado! A senhora viu ele por aqui!

- "Ele"?

- Sim! – ao ver o ar de interrogação de Cora, continuou. – A senhora sabe de quem eu estou falando, não é!

- Ah, sim... Radhamantys? Não, não o vi... Mas sinto o cosmo dele bem próximo daqui.

- Ai meus deuses! – o rapaz voltou a ficar em desespero e mais afetado ainda. – Eu preciso me esconder!

- Continue seguindo por este corredor. – ela disse, apontando para outra viela do castelo. – Eu o despistarei.

- A senhora fará isso por mim!

- E por que não o faria? – respondeu sorrindo.

- Ai! Muito obrigado! – ele disse, tomando o rosto de Cora com as mãos e beijando sua testa. Não é preciso dizer que a filha de Deméter corou com o gesto tão impulsivo, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão sincero de Narciso a quem em tão pouco tempo, conseguiu conquistar a sua confiança e seu afeto.

– Que os deuses te dêem um bom marido! – Narciso abençoou, absolutamente empolgado.

- Err... Um bom marido eu já tenho... Esqueceu?

- Ai é! Que burro que sou! Aliás, um bom marido não... Um marido TUDO-DE-BOM isso sim! Ai, ai! Um Hades desse só pra mim e...

- Narciso?

- Sim!

- Sinto Radhamantys a menos de um minuto de nós.

- AAA! – o grito dado por Narciso antes de este sair correndo loucamente, fez Cora dar uma gostosa gargalhada. E continuaria assim, se não fosse à presença definitiva do espectro de Hades que aparentava um ar de completo ódio.

Ao ver a rainha do Érebo, o juiz teve que frear sua corrida e se ajoelhar aos pés desta, como era praxe do protocolo real.

- Radhamantys. – Cora falou, enquanto tentava a todo custo, segurar o riso.

- Minha dama. Por acaso vistes o jovem... Narciso enquanto caminhavas?

- O pajem de minha mãe? – ela retrucou desinteressada.

- Sim.

- Sim, eu o vi. – e apontando para o lado oposto no qual Narciso havia corrido, completou. – Ele seguiu por este lado.

- Muito obrigado! – Radhamantys respondeu já se levantando e correndo na direção que Cora afirmou.

- Juiz.

- Senhora? – ele teve que frear a corrida, a fim de ouvir sua senhora.

- O que houve entre você e o jovem Narciso?

- Bom... – Cora pode perceber o rosto de Radhamantys ganhar tons muito avermelhados. – Um fato que não merece ser levado ao conhecimento de Vossa Majestade.

- Tudo bem, pode ir.

Imediatamente, o juiz retornou a correr, ainda com mais ímpeto.

Cora pôs uma das mãos no queixo, pensativa. Após um breve instante, voltou a rir novamente.

**...x...x...x...**

No Santuário.

- Hei, então são discípulos dos cavaleiros de ouro? - Seiya refletia, observando o grupo de espectros sem desconfiar de suas origens. - Isso explica o quanto o Jasão é forte!

- Modéstia à parte. Eu sou bom! - se vangloriava o rapaz.

- Muito modesto. - retorquiu Iolaus, levando um clássico pedala do amigo.

Estavam os grupos sentados à sombra do Coliseu, observando garotos treinando, enquanto os Cavaleiros de ouro permaneciam calados, afastados, ajudando no disfarce.

- Desculpe minha franqueza, mas... - Hyoga olhou desconfiado o grupo. - Não me lembro de meu mestre se referir sobre vocês. Aliás, alguém se lembra de algum de seus mestres falarem deles?

- Hyoga! - Seiya chamou-lhe a atenção. - Isso não foi educado, cara!

- O pato é desconfiado mesmo. - Ikki comentou. - Mas tenho que concordar com ele desta vez. Eu nunca ouvi a respeito de vocês até agora. Por quais armaduras vocês lutam?

- Bem... - Jasão olhou para Heitor que permanecia sério, encarando Ikki. - Sabe como é...

- Tarado! - uma voz feminina seguida de um sonoro tapa foi ouvido fazendo os rapazes olharem na direção dela. Acis se aproximava com a marca do tapa de uma serva em seu rosto.

- As mulheres gregas são tão temperamentais! - resmungou esfregando o rosto.

- Acis... - suspirou Heitor.

- Tem certeza de que ele não é discípulo do Milo? - Seiya cochichou para Jasão.

- Desculpem, mas esta conversa de "eu desconfio de você" me deixou entediado. - dizia Acis, claramente zombando de Hyoga. - Preferi gastar meu tempo com algo mas prazeroso... Mulheres!

- Que até agora não conseguiu pegar nenhuma. - Iolaus comentou e ele e Jasão bateram as mãos rindo.

- Vocês são crianças demais para compreender as sutilezas de uma conquista. - falava.

- Hum... - Shiva ergueu-se, caminhou até a serva que ainda estava furiosa com Acis e conversou com ela. Alguns minutos depois, ela sorria para Shiva, e este beijou sua mão se despedindo dela. Voltou a sentar perto dos rapazes, e Acis o encarava boquiaberto. - Tem razão... Daphne gosta de homens sutis.

Todos começaram a rir, deixando-o furioso.

- Calem-se! - resmungou. - Pois eu vou provar como se conquista uma garota. E será a primeira que aparecer ali naquela arena! - apontou para uma amazona que acabava de entrar na arena. - Há... Uma beldade!

- Err... Eu não faria isso se fosse você. - dizia Seiya, ignorado por Acis. - Bem, eu a conheço e...

- Shina! - falaram Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, belo nome... Deve ser linda por detrás da máscara. - comentava Acis.

- Algo errado com ela? - Jasão perguntou a Seiya.

- Nada... Se considerar que ela pode querer te matar se você vê o rosto dela.

- Vai ser divertido! - Jasão comentou com Iolaus.

- Quanto tempo dura? - cochichou Iolaus ao amigo.

- Hum... Três dias e ela o detona?

- Três dias? Hei, é o Acis! O terror das ninfas dos Campos Elíseos... Quatro dias.

- Certo!

- Nem quero saber do que tanto resmungam. - comentou Shiva.

- Onde está Cicno? - Heitor ignorava as brincadeiras dos amigos, percebendo a longa ausência do companheiro. Como não obteve resposta dos companheiros, resolveu sair e olhar pelos arredores. Sua busca não durou muito, pois o avistou sentado em uma ruína, dando carne para dois lobos.

- Cicno?

Este se virou e os animais se afastaram dele. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o espectro passou por Heitor que também nada falou.

Ao longe, os animais de pêlo cinza e olhos vermelhos, rosnaram mostrando os dentes ensangüentados. Logo, saíram rapidamente, rumo ao lado sudoeste do Santuário.

**Continua...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

_**Notas finais...**_

_**Julie**: Este Cicno me arrepiou..._

_**Acis**: A mim também..._

_**Themis**: Bando de covardes...¬¬_

_**Acis**: Ei! Eu não tenho medo de nada e ninguém! _

_- QUERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

_Todos olham espantados pára o rapaz saltitante usando roupas rosas que entrava na sala!_

_- Que maravilha encontrar vocês aqui, meninas! - pegando as mãos da Arthemisys e da Julie e pulando._

_**Acis**: Quem é a Pantera Cor de rosa?_

_-Narciso ao seu dispor, lindo. –estende a mão e o olha de cima a baixo, pega a mão de Acis e fala bem perto.- Sempre ao seu dispor...-pisca._

_**Julie**: Acho que Acis encontrou algo a temer._

_**Themis**: Acha? - Acis escondido atrás dela._

_**Julie**: Depois tem mais... Desculpem a demora. Agora Acis e Narciso responderão aos reviews!_

_**Narciso**: Respondendo ao review da SAORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-SAN! - grita e Acis recua._

_**Acis**: Pra que gritar!_

_**Narciso**: Sempre quis fazer isso... Bem, Saory-san... Eu também acho estes bofes uma figura melhor e mais gostosa que a outra..._

_**Acis**: ..._

_**Narciso**: E Aiolos e Atalanta um casal? Acho que sim... Ui que emoção! Eu quero ver minha princesa linda beijando aquele bofe mais gostoso e lindoso do Heitor! Cadê meus sais?_

_**Acis**:... Err... Lulu-lilits... Espero que com o rumo da história você mude de idéia a respeito do meu amigo Heitor. Ele é um cara legal, boa pinta...é só um espectro muito bacana. _

_**Narciso**: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH... E lindooooo!_

_**Acis**:... Deusa Selena... Obrigado pelos seus elogios, não é sempre que uma deusa me elogia tanto. - pisca para ela. - Tem celular? Podemos marcar algo e..._

_**Narciso**: Fã insandecida...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Lógico que continuamos o fic! _

_**Acis**: Para de gritar sua versão fresca de Bambi! Juliane...lindo nome hein? Obrigado por nos acompanhar. Tem o sábado livre?_

_**Narciso**: Para de cantar as moças! _

_**Acis**: Narciso?_

_**Narciso**: Sim?_

_Acis: O Radhamantys ali... - aponta._

_Narciso sai correndo em disparada._

_**Acis**: Aaahhh...silêncio abençoado..._

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Lírio Branco Selvagem**

**Por Arthemisys e Juli.chan**

**...x...x...x...**

**Quarto Capítulo**

Acis caminhou rumo ao Coliseu, olhar fixo na amazona que acabara de chegar.

- Creio que os deuses não me trouxeram até aqui em vão. – ele disse ao se aproximar de Shina que se virou.

- O que quer aqui? – a amazona indagou, de forma ríspida.

- Ver você.

- Já viu, pode sair.

Os outros cavaleiros e "aprendizes" não conseguiram conter a gargalhada com o desenrolar da conquista de Acis que não se deixou abater, ao contrário, ficou ainda mais decidido a conquistar a misteriosa amazona.

- Perdoe-me a teimosia, mas não sairei daqui.

- O que foi que disse? – Shina retorquiu. – Você ainda não se tocou sobre o seu real lugar?

- Sim, eu sei onde eu devo me colocar: entre os seus braços.

A resposta foi dada na forma de um potente chute na altura do rosto de Acis. Ele por sua vez, aparou o golpe com facilidade com o uso de uma de suas mãos.

- Sinceramente, eu já esperava uma resposta assim vinda de alguém como você...

- Ora, mas que moleque atrevido! – e soltando sua perna, começou a investir inúmeros socos misturados ao ataque de garras. – Irá pagar por sua ousadia seu pirralho!

- Sabe... Eu não entendo como alguém com uma beleza ímpar pode ser tão amarga. – ele respondeu com um ar penalizado, enquanto desviava com facilidade da saraivada de golpes.

Shina estava cada vez mais irritada com a petulância de Acis. E os expectadores por sua vez, abismados com a habilidade do rapaz.

- Ele é rápido. – Seiya observou.

- Ele não é rápido. Ela que é lenta demais. – Jasão retrucou.

- Não adianta... Eu não consigo deixar de desconfiar desses aprendizes. – Hyoga alfinetou para Ikki que apenas revirou os olhos e disse:

- Se preocupe com outras coisas mais importantes Hyoga. – e sorrindo cinicamente, apontou para a arena. – Veja: agora a Shina vai apelar.

Enquanto isso, no Coliseu...

- Aprendiz ou não, você vai morrer! – bradou Shina que elevando o seu cosmo, ergueu o punho direito para o alto. – Garras de Trovão!

O golpe teve a intenção de ser certeiro no tórax de Acis. Entretanto, o guerreiro de Hades simplesmente anulou o golpe, ao se esquivar e ao mesmo tempo, com suas mãos, retesar o ataque fazendo com que Shina desse dois passos para trás. Antes que ela pudesse dar uma segunda investida, ele investiu contra ela segurando os braços dela e os virando para trás, deixando o corpo da amazona completamente a mercê do espectro. Por conta da posição de desarmamento, o corpo de Shina ficou bem colado ao de Acis que sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Devo confessar que mulheres como você me deixa completamente fascinado.

- Seu cretino desgraçado...!

- Shiii... Silêncio. Ainda não terminei de falar. Quero fazer uma proposta irrecusável.

O rosto dela se virou e mesmo escondido sob a máscara, Acis notou que os olhos dela estavam flamejantes de raiva.

- Seja lá o que for, saiba que eu irei te matar.

- Tudo bem. Então aceitaria duelar comigo?

- Duelar? Com um aprendiz?! É muita prepotência!

- Um aprendiz que consegui lhe desarmar, concorda?

Shina mais uma vez tentou se soltar, mas Acis a segurou com mais força e finalizou dizendo:

- Se você ganhar esse duelo, vai poder fazer o que quiser comigo, e entre as opções, poderá me matar. Mas se eu ganhar... – ele não terminou, pois um sorriso jocoso se formou em seus lábios, denunciando as suas reais intenções.

- Marque logo o dia e local seu maldito... – a amazona vociferou.

- Não, obrigado. Deixo isso para você que é uma dama.

- Amanhã, de madrugada, neste Coliseu.

- Tudo bem. – e soltando-a, Shina o empurrou com muita força dizendo em voz alta.

- Comece a se despedir desse mundo a partir de agora, pois depois de amanhã você não terá a chance de ver o Sol outra vez!

- Contanto que eu veja o seu rosto, isso já será o bastante ó bela donzela!

Com passos fortes e sem olhar para mais ninguém, Shina saiu do Coliseu com apenas uma idéia em mente: matar Acis.

O espectro por sua vez, saiu da arena com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e encarando seus amigos, disse:

- E então? O que me dizem disso?

- Mandou bem Acis! – Jasão vibrava com o desempenho do amigo.

- "Mandou bem"? Aonde foi que você aprendeu isso? – Acis questionou, ainda mantendo um risinho vitorioso nos lábios.

- Estou tentando aprender expressões novas usadas nesta época, Acis.-sussurrou Jasão ao amigo.

- Que flores quer em seu funeral, Acis? -debochou Ikki passando por ele.

- Funeral? Subestima-me, meu caro Fênix.-respondeu Acis sorrindo confiante.

Ikki deu um sorriso, de quem duvidava da auto confiança de Acis. Ficou espantado, ao vê-lo lutar e se defender tão bem, mas deduziu que isso se devia ao fato de estar sendo treinado por um Cavaleiro dourado, mas se conhecia bem a Shina, uma mulher irada e com sede de vingança seria uma adversária e tanto.

- Aposto que vai morrer pelas garras dela.-disse Ikki.

- Aposto que irei morrer nos lábios dela.-respondeu Acis.

-Aposto que vai se ferrar, Acis. -retrucou Iolaus.

- Pensa o mesmo Jasão?-indagou Acis.

O rapaz olhou na direção que Shina tomara ao sair furiosa da arena, todos sentiram o cosmo da amazona atingir altos níveis, seguidos do som de uma explosão e uma enorme pilastra ao longe caindo. Olhou ao amigo.

-Posso ficar com sua coleção de adagas quando for morto?

-E se dizem meus amigos...-Acis lançou um olhar mortal aos jovens, que riam.

...x...x...x...

A jovem de cabelos cor de ébano ainda andava fascinada pelas ruas cheias de turistas e lojas, arrastando a pobre amiga Atalanta por praticamente todos os estabelecimentos comerciais. Logo atrás seguiam Athena e Menthe, que conversavam sobre a moda atual e dois passos delas, Aiolia caminhava atento a tudo ao seu redor, estranhando o repentino silêncio de Máscara da Morte ao seu lado.

Aiolia notou que ele mantinha os olhos fixos na morena a sua frente, precisamente nas pernas dela. Suspirou revirando os olhos. Tinha que admitir em um ponto, Menthe possuía belas pernas.

- Tira os olhos dela, escoteiro. É minha! - falou o canceriano, sem desviar o olhar da sua "presa".

- Agora a pouco parecia que ia esganá-la. - retrucou Aiolia.

- Há maneiras mais prazerosas de se punir uma mulher geniosa. - respondeu dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Sugiro que se contenha Máscara da Morte. Duvido que Atena seja piedosa com você se fizer algo a sua convidada. - avisou leão, incomodado pelo jeito que ele falara. - E aviso que se tentar forçá-la a algo, eu mesmo o punirei por envergonhar os cavaleiros, entendeu?

- Em primeiro lugar, nunca obriguei mulher alguma a me satisfazer. Elas vem a mim por livre e espontânea vontade. E em segundo lugar. - olha fixamente para Aiolia. - Queria ver você tentar me derrubar, Escoteiro.

- Ora, seu... - cerrou os punhos.

Sentindo os Cosmos se alterando atrás de si, Atena voltou seu olhar para os cavaleiros, parando de andar e os fitando severamente com as mãos na cintura. Notando a censura no olhar da deusa, os dois rapazes decidiram que iriam se conter, por enquanto.

- Atena! - chamou Ephemeron de longe. - Vamos? Quero comprar estes doces deliciosos para os meus amigos! Tenho certeza que Iolaus vai adorar experimentar chocolate!

- Estou indo, Ephemeron. - respondeu Atena.

- Atalanta... Sei que Heitor não gosta de alimentos doces. - a jovem princesa se dirigiu a espectra. - Mas quero levar algo para ele também. O que sugere?

- Heitor? - Atalanta ficou pensativa. - Hummm... Eu não sei...

- Você acha que ele apreciaria o que?

- Ele estava aprendendo com o mestre Hypnos a ler. Na verdade, ele deve ter lido tudo na biblioteca particular do mestre.

- Então lhe dê um livro. - opinou Atena chegando às moças. - Vamos entrar nesta livraria e escolher algo que seja do agrado dele.

Todas entraram na loja sugerida pela deusa, observando os mais variados volumes e títulos literários.

- Humm... Que tal este? - perguntou a deusa apontando para um livro na sessão de clássicos.

- Qual? - indagou a princesa.

- As Obras de William Shakespeare. - respondeu pegando o livro, que possuía muitas páginas. – "Sonho de uma noite de verão", "Hamlet" e "Romeu e Julieta".

- Não faz o meu estilo. - opinou Atalanta.

- Romeu e Julieta? - Ephemeron começou a folhear o livro. - Do que se trata?

- Fala do amor impossível entre dois jovens, por conta do ódio que suas famílias possuíam uma pela outra. É lindo! - respondeu Atena.

- Então vou levá-lo para Heitor. - disse a jovem entusiasmada. - E esperar que ele me empreste um dia para ler.

- Tenho o palpite que ele não lhe negaria isso. Vamos?

Do lado de fora, os cavaleiros e Menthe esperavam. Aproveitando que Aiolia estava mais preocupado em observar as moças dentro da loja, Máscara da Morte se aproximou da ninfa.

- Sabe... Ainda estou pensando em como puni-la. - falou se aproximando dela, tão sorrateiramente que a assustou.

- Não tem nada a fazer a não ser me perturbar?

- Tenho... Mas isto é mais divertido! - respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Menthe o encarou e não pode deixar de estremecer ao reparar no brilho do olhar que ele mantinha sobre ela, precisamente em certa parte de sua anatomia, que ficava a mostra com o decote.

- Meu rosto é mais acima. - falou a garota indignada.

- Gosto da visão daqui.

- Você é um porco! - ela vociferou.

- Sou?

Ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos, dando alguns passos em sua direção, obrigando-a a andar para trás e ficar entre ele e um poste, o qual Menthe indagava o porquê de estar ali, justo naquele momento. Máscara da Morte ficou perigosamente a milímetros dela, com o olhar fixo em seus lábios. Sorriu sarcástico.

- Com medo?

- Não... Não tenho medo de um ignóbil!-defendeu-se.

- Palavra difícil... Não sabia que ainda a usavam... - foi se aproximando mais dela, baixando a cabeça, Menthe respirava ofegante, entreabrindo os lábios. - Se não me teme... Por que está tremendo?

- N-não estou... Tremendo... - cerrou os olhos. - Não tenho... Medo de... Você...

-Deveria... - a respiração quente dele provocava arrepios em sua pele.

A ninfa fechou os olhos, abrindo os lábios instintivamente, esperando pelo inevitável beijo... Indagando-se por que estava ansiando por isso. Mas o beijo não veio e ela abriu um dos olhos esverdeados procurando ver o motivo da demora.

Máscara da Morte olhava para o meio da multidão, como se procurasse alguém se afastou de Menthe. Ela ia abrir a boca para indagar algo, mas Aiolia se aproximou também olhando no mesmo ponto.

- Sentiu? - indagou o cavaleiro de Leão.

- Três cosmos suspeitos? Sim. Dois deles bem perto nos espreitando...

- Quando o terceiro se manifestou, os outros dois sumiram. - concluiu Aiolia. - Não estão mais aqui.

- Ou ocultaram seus cosmos.- voltou para Menthe, pegando-a pelo braço e indo na direção da loja. - Acabou o passeio!

- Ei, eu sei andar sozinha! - protestou Menthe, se soltando dele. - Grosso!

- Não imagina o quanto. - piscou para ela malicioso.

Menthe soltou uma expressão indignada, xingando-o em grego arcaico e a passos ligeiros, se juntando a Atena.

- Vamos voltar ao Santuário. - determinou Aiolia.

- O que ela disse?

- Algo sobre seu pai e canídeos... E sua mãe e... Deixa pra lá...

Sobre um dos prédios, um homem fixava os olhos azuis e frios sobre o grupo de saia da livraria, retornando ao Santuário. Ficou admirado por terem percebido sua presença, segundos antes de ocultar-se. Em seguida, olhou na direção da multidão, estreitando o olhar, imaginando quem estava ali e porque possuíam cosmos tão negativos. Retomou sua atenção a sua missão. Por ordens de sua Majestade, deveria ser à sombra da princesa Ephemeron e protegê-la secretamente.

Como o pássaro que origina o nome de sua sapuris, pareceu alçar vôo, sumindo da visão de qualquer ser.

...x...x...x...

Logo mais a noite...

Ephemeron acabara de receber o recado dado por Saori. Andando apressadamente pelo longo corredor que terminava nos ostentosos portões que por sua vez indicavam o amplo salão do mestre, a jovem deusa se perguntava o real motivo de uma convocação, por parte de Athena, tão urgente.

Ao transpassar os portões, a filha de Hades pôde contemplar Athena sentada em seu trono dourado, segurando uma espécie de missiva.

- Onde estava Ephemeron? – Saori indagou, enquanto se levantava do trono e ia em direção à jovem.

- Estava com Menthe e Atalanta, conhecendo mais o Santuário! – ela respondeu bastante entusiasmada. – Jamais imaginava que o mundo dos vivos fosse tão grande, com tantas coisas novas para se conhecer... É maravilhoso!

- Sim, o este planeta é uma das mais perfeitas criações divinas. – retorquiu Saori. – Mas deixemos essa conversa para depois. Quero lhe fazer um convite.

- Convite?

- Eu conheço um jovem... Julian Solo. Ele é um amigo de infância e em breve, fará aniversário. Por isso, ele me convidou para participar de sua festa de aniversário. Gostaria de ir comigo?

A expressão de Ephemeron era de completa indagação.

- Aniversário?

- É. O aniversário é uma data muito especial na vida de qualquer ser humano. Essa data indica o dia que uma pessoa nasceu e todo o ano, é costume comemorar essa passagem com os entes queridos. A cada ano, a pessoa se torna mais velha e esse indício é mostrado através dos anos que ela possui.

- Entendi... Então é um motivo para festejos.

- Exatamente! E é por isso que eu desejo que você me acompanhe! Será uma oportunidade muito boa para que você saia dos limites do Santuário e possa conhecer melhor o mundo em que vivemos!

O ar de dúvida deu lugar a um sorriso radiante na herdeira do Mundo dos Mortos.

- Sim, eu quero ir!

- Perdoe-me a intromissão deusa Athena, mas creio que se faça necessário a presença de algum guerreiro. Afinal, sabes onde estarás a pisar. – Shaka interviu, com um tom de voz incisivo e firme. Saori por sua vez o encarou, conhecedora da verdade por trás das palavras do guerreiro.

- Tem razão Shaka, a presença de um guardião será de bom grado. – assim, Saori permaneceu calada por algum tempo, até dizer, sorrindo para Ephemeron. – O que acha de convidarmos Shun e Heitor para irem conosco à festa?

- É... Uma boa idéia... – ela respondeu sorrindo. A certeza de poder ver Shun mais uma vez lhe conferiu um suave frio na barriga.

- Então, está decidido. Meu mordomo irá providenciar o transporte que nos levará daqui para uma casa que possuo em Atenas. Lá, poderemos nos preparar para a festa.

Ephemeron mal escutava o que Athena dizia. Seu pensamento estava povoado pelo entusiasmo e pela ânsia do que estaria por vir.

...x...x...x...

Na noite do dia seguinte, na ampla e clara sala de estar da mansão que Saori possuía em um bairro nobre da capital grega, Heitor esperava que as duas deusas estivessem prontas para que finalmente pudessem sair. De vez em quando, o espectro dava ligeiras olhadas para seu reflexo em um espelho oval Afinal, para alguém que vivera na Terra em tempos remotos e com uma visão cultural completamente diferente dos que viviam no mundo atual, um smoking não era sinônimo de elegância, definitivamente.

Mas para qualquer outra pessoa que o avistasse, com certeza imaginaria o contrário. O elegante porte de guerreiro, somado à cor morena de sua pele e aos cabelos enegrecidos dava-lhe uma beleza natural indescritivelmente helênica. Como a de um príncipe que somente é retratado em lendas antigas.

- Heitor? O que faz aqui?

Ao se virar para reconhecer o dono da voz tranqüila, o jovem sentiu que o sangue fervia-lhe no rosto. Era Shun que pelo visto, também parecia que fora convocado para acompanhar Athena e sua princesa a tal festa.

- Pelo visto, o mesmo que você. – ele respondeu secamente.

- Athena me convocou para acompanhá-la afim assegurar que nada aconteça a ela. – ele retrucou, encarando o espectro. – Mas não esperava ver você por aqui...

- E por que não esperava? Por que eu sou apenas um simples... Aprendiz?

- Não é por esse motivo. Acredito então que a senhorita Saori deposite uma confiança muito grande em você.

Heitor pode então perceber o quão claro e penetrante era o olhar do cavaleiro à sua frente. Um olhar puro e que ao mesmo tempo, lhe remetia uma espécie de autoridade e compaixão impressionante. Sim, sem dúvida Shun lembrava Hades. Talvez fosse por isso que a princesa o admirasse. Ele pedia aos deuses que fosse apenas por isso.

- Demoramos muito?

Os dois jovens voltaram seus olhares para o alto da escada. Saori estava esplendidamente bela em um vestido de seda bege, cujos ombros eram confeccionados com um tecido mais fino e eram caídos, o que conferia um ar de princesa medieval moderna, enquanto Ephemeron que estava ao seu lado, ostentava um delicado vestido rosa, também de seda, que contornava as curvas de seu corpo, começando a se espalhar a partir da altura dos quadris, formando camadas que caiam no chão e se espalhavam por este, formando um delicado tapete.

Heitor não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquela visão única à sua frente. Nunca havia visto sua princesa com trajes tão exuberantes e maquiada de uma forma que realçava ainda mais sua beleza campestre. A única palavra que vinha à sua mente naquele momento, era "perfeita". Como uma deusa deve ser. Como àquela que preenchia todos os espaços de seu coração.

Ephemeron moveu seus lábios pintados com uma cor rosada e os transformou em um belo sorriso. Ao notar que o olhar da deusa ia de encontro ao olhar do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Heitor parou de sorrir.

- Não notei, pois cheguei quase nesse instante. – Shun respondeu e continuou. – Se me permite a observação, as senhoritas estão belíssimas.

- Hum... Estou vendo que estar se tornando um verdadeiro Don Juan, Shun! – Saori observou, enquanto descia as escadas junto com a filha de Hades.

- Ao contrário, acho que o passar dos tempos estão me tornando sincero demais. – ele se adiantou as duas e com educação, tomou a mão de Saori que aceitou o gesto.

Após observar atentamente os modos do rapaz, Heitor se precipitou à Ephemeron imitando os movimentos de Shun. Ephemeron por sua vez, ficou parada, sem saber que reação tomasse.

- Aceite o braço de Heitor, Ephemeron... – Saori sussurrou, percebendo a falta de prática dos dois pelos modos e costumes modernos.

- Sim, é claro... – ela então aceitou a mão do rapaz e sorriu dizendo. – Desculpe a minha falta de prática Heitor...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas... Estás perfeita.

Mais segura de como agir, a princesa e o espectro acompanharam Saori e Shun que já saiam da mansão, rumo à limusine que os levariam para a festa do milionário Julian Solo.

...x...x...x...

A festa não poderia estar mais animada. Amigos, sócios e convidados ilustres estavam presentes por todos os cantos da imponente mansão à beira-mar. Ao som de afinados violinos, os convivas dançavam, riam e brindavam àquele que era conhecido no mundo dos negócios como "o senhor dos mares".

E o homenageado sentia-se feliz. Não tanto pelos festejos, amigos e mulheres à sua volta. Havia um motivo bastante particular que o deixava mais feliz. E esse motivo tinha um nome: Saori Kido.

- Senhorita Kido. Sinceramente não imaginava que atenderia ao meu convite. Sinto-me imensamente honrado. – o moreno de penetrantes olhos azuis falou, após beijar a mão de Saori, gesto esse bastante galanteador para os olhos da deusa da paz.

- Não compreendo o pessimismo Julian. Afinal, somos amigos de longa data. – respondeu com calma, enquanto Shun encarava seriamente, ninguém menos que Sorento, ex-general marina de Sirene, que estava ao lado de Julian Solo. – Ah, quero apresentar Ephemeron, uma filha de um casal de amigos.

- Não a conhecia... É um imenso prazer, bela senhorita. – Solo respondeu, repetindo o gesto do beijo com ela. Heitor lançou um olhar assassino ao petulante homem que não percebeu nada demais e continuou. – Você... Sei que pode ser insano o que vou dizer, mas tenho a impressão de que a conheço de algum lugar.

- Bom, eu não me lembro do senhor no Reino dos m... – Ephemeron pára de repente e coloca uma mão a altura da boca, temendo ter falado mais do que devia. Saori por sua vez, contorna a situação.

- No Reino Unido... Ela é de lá.

- Ah, claro. Bom, espero que se divirtam em minha festa. Com licença. – o grego finalizou, indo ao encontro de outros convivas que acabavam de chegar.

- Você é do Reino Unido, Ephemeron? – Shun indagou interessado.

- Sim... – respondeu um tanto vacilante.

- Tenho vontade de conhecer esse país... Quem sabe um dia você possa me levar para conhecer os pontos turísticos de lá?

- Seria um grande prazer.

Enquanto isso, Heitor recitava mentalmente um pequeno texto sagrado ensinado por Acis que disse ser de muita valia para as horas de nervosismo: contar de um até dez.

- Bom, eu acho de bom tom que vocês fiquem mais à vontade na festa. Não se preocupem com nada: não estamos em terreno inimigo. – Saori falou em tom de voz baixo e tomando uma das mãos da filha de Hades, continuou. – Logo começará a queima de fogos Ephemeron. É uma visão linda da noite!

As duas saíram de perto dos guerreiros, rumo a uma das imensas varandas da mansão. Quando ficaram a sós, Shun bem que tentou manter algum diálogo com Heitor, mas este pediu licença e se afastou do cavaleiro de Andrômeda que tão logo suspirou.

"O que foi que eu fiz para esse cara?"

...x...x...x...

O céu estava mais que perfeito para a tradicional queima de fogos que além de anunciar a exata hora que Julian Solo havia nascido também era considerado como o ponto alto da festa de aniversário do comerciante.

Aos poucos, uma pequena multidão se aglomerava nas sacadas do imenso casarão para contemplarem as luzes multicoloridas que logo se espalhariam pelo céu. Saori e Ephemeron já se encontravam a postos, e em alguns poucos minutos, o primeiro rojão cortou o ar, explodindo sob a forma de um imenso globo vermelho. Logo em seguida, vários canhões voaram e ao chegar a certo ponto, começaram a explodirem, proporcionando um espetáculo visual único.

A princesa do inframundo via todo o espetáculo com bastante curiosidade. Aos poucos, se afastava de Saori para que pudesse ver melhor e só se deu conta de que não estava mais ao lado dela, quando sentiu que era tocada no ombro.

- Olá. Gostaria de ver a queima de fogos bem de perto?

Ao se virar, a jovem percebeu que o autor do convite era um rapaz de feições amenas, mas que não era seu conhecido.

- Claro. – ela respondeu, sorrindo despreocupadamente.

Silenciosamente, os dois sumiram da sacada.

Após algum tempo mirando o céu, Athena baixa seu olhar e diz:

- O que está achando da... Ephemeron?

...x...x...x...

Já haviam caminhado cerca de cinco minutos e já se encontravam numa área mais afastada da mansão. O local era mais precisamente, o final do jardim que avançava mar adentro. Realmente, o lugar oferecia uma vista ainda mais privilegiada dos fogos que pareciam chegar ao auge da apresentação.

- Gosta do fogo? – o rapaz com ares de modelo fotográfico indagou à jovem que continuava fascinada pela visão.

- Sim, eu gosto. – respondeu, sem olhar para o lado.

- Então vai gostar muito disso... – ele retrucou, abraçando Ephemeron por trás e beijando sensualmente o seu pescoço.

Assustada com o gesto tão repentino, a garota retesou seu corpo, fazendo com que ele a prendesse entre seus braços com força. Nesse momento, surgiram em meio a algumas folhagens, dois rapazes que devoravam a alheia garota com os olhos.

- Ela é linda! Nem parece que é deste mundo. – um deles sussurrou.

- É sim... Diversão garantida! – o outro comemorou, começando a desatar o nó da gravata borboleta.

Ephemeron não teve de início, nenhuma outra reação que não fosse o susto pelo ousado beijo do loiro. Sua natureza divina lhe advertiu tão logo se viu presa nos braços dele, que as intenções escondidas por detrás daqueles olhos eram vis. Entretanto, não ousou nenhuma ação. Afinal, seu pai a advertira do perigo que seria mostrar para quem quer que fosse, a sua verdadeira natureza.

Um dos rapazes elevou as mãos em direção às alças do vestido da garota, mas antes de realizar qualquer intento, um quinto personagem apareceu, e sua voz revelava tanto a calma quanto o enojo pela cena ali presenciada.

- Por favor, soltem a senhorita.

Era Shun.

- Maldição! – o maior dentre eles bradou, e com o punho em riste, ameaçou. – Saia daqui! O assunto não é com você!

- No momento em que a tocaram de forma inapropriada, este assunto se tornou meu. – Shun retaliou, com um tom de voz pausado e sério.

- O que está esperando Kevin! Acaba com ele! – o que segurava Ephemeron exigiu, dando pequenos passos para trás.

- Mas...

- Está com medo? – o outro indagou rindo sarcasticamente. – Ele é só um.

Impulsionado pelos amigos, Kevin atirou-se com tudo para Shun que se desviou do soco com uma tremenda facilidade, fazendo com que o punho do rapaz passasse a menos de dois centímetros de seu rosto. Imediatamente, Kevin armou um outro soco com o outro braço, este também defendido por Shun. Ao ver que ele continuaria a insistir, Andrômeda simplesmente contorceu o braço de Kevin até sentir que a omoplata se deslocou para fora de seu eixo normal. O grito de dor emitido pelo rapaz fez com que Ephemeron arregalasse os olhos, ainda mais assustada.

Ao ver o amigo em uma situação nada agradável, o outro saiu correndo. Restou apenas o que continuava a segurar a princesa. Para preocupação do cavaleiro de Athena, ele já estava perigosamente próximo a baixa mureta que servia de limite entre o jardim da mansão e o quebra-mar. Por isso, o japonês preferiu apelar ao diálogo.

- Por favor, solte a moça.

- Para que?! Para acabar comigo também? – ele falava de forma nervosa.

- Não quero fazer nada com você. Quero apenas que solte ela.

- Não vou soltar. – ele outorgou, sentindo que a moça em seus braços seria a chance de escapar dali ileso. Porém, seus pés escorregaram pela grama molhada e seu corpo pendeu para o lado de fora da mureta.

Rapidamente Shun correu em direção aos dois e tomando Ephemeron com uma mão, ele conseguiu soltar ela com a outra mão que fazia pressão no braço do rapaz que se viu pendurado do lado externo da mureta, a brisa marítima balançando seu corpo de forma assustadora.

- Ephemeron, por favor, se afaste.

- Shun... – Ephemeron balbuciou.

Ao sentir que a jovem estava a uma distância segura, Shun finalmente voltou sua atenção ao outro homem que suplicava por socorro. Com um leve impulso, o cavaleiro fez com que o corpo do outro saísse da zona de perigo e o puxou para o jardim novamente. Completamente assustado e desorientado, o rapaz saiu correndo sem olhar para trás.

- Senhorita... – Shun sussurrou preocupado, se aproximando da jovem que permanecia com a cabeça baixa. – Eles fizeram algo que...

Ela deu dois passos em sua direção e o abraçou. O jovem sentiu que em seu gesto ainda havia o medo, pois os braços que o enlaçavam tremiam, assim como todo o corpo dela. Shun retribuiu o gesto e elevou seu cosmo com sutileza, fazendo com que Ephemeron se sentisse mais calma.

- Está tudo bem agora, não precisa mais temer. – Shun disse, fazendo com que Ephemeron o encarasse com os olhos úmidos.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo... Mas não tive coragem de...

- Eu senti o seu medo e lhe procurei. Você tem uma presença de espírito muito forte, sabia?

A moça corou enquanto sorria. A pouca iluminação do local não era empecilho para que o cavaleiro pudesse vislumbrar toda a beleza que se escondia por trás do olhar esverdeado da convidada de Saori. Sentiu-se estranhamente atraído por aqueles olhos que lhe remetiam algum sentimento que o atraía e que ao mesmo tempo, lhe faziam recordar um passado que a muito custo, tentava esquecer.

- Obrigada... Shun.

As palavras da princesa fizeram com que o cavaleiro saísse de seus longínquos pensamentos.

- Agora vamos? – ele indagou, oferecendo seu braço.

- Claro. – ela respondeu, aceitando o gesto.

Enquanto voltavam a mansão, o casal pode ouvir o som de instrumentos finos. A valsa já havia começado.

- Que música linda... – Ephemeron elogiou.

- Essa música faz parte da sinfonia de O Fantasma da Ópera... – e olhando para ela, perguntou: - Você sabe dançar?

- Um pouco. E você?

- Bem... Pouco, quase nada. – ele respondeu sorrindo sem graça.

- Vamos dançar então? – ela perguntou, movida mais uma vez pelo impulso de suas ações.

- Dançar? – Shun ficou pensativo por um momento, mas decidiu. – Claro, será um prazer.

A cantora lírica regia o conjunto de sons com sua voz suave e convidativa. Sua canção falava de amores eternos e paixões destruídas. Nesse momento, vários casais percorriam o salão, bailando ao som dos violinos e violoncelos. Nesse ínterim, Saori procurava aflitamente pela filha de Hades. Como ela poderia ter se afastado sem ela perceber? Após algum tempo, ela conseguiu avistar Heitor que também mantinha o mesmo olhar preocupado.

- Heitor...?

- A princesa não está com a senhora?

Saori baixou o olhar em sinal de vergonha. O espectro já havia sentido um lampejo do cosmo de Ephemeron e o fato de não encontrá-la junto à deusa Athena o deixou ainda mais receoso. Repentinamente, um mau presságio passou pela mente do guerreiro que estremeceu. Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse à sua deusa.

- Que casal bonito, não acha? – uma senhora de fino trato observou.

- Sim querida, parece que foram feitos um para o outro. – um homem de aparência mais velha respondeu. – Veja, eles estão roubando a cena da valsa.

Justo nesse momento, a deusa e o espectro olharam em direção ao centro do salão e viram Ephemeron e Shun dançando. Este com um ar de encanto para sua acompanhante que parecia ainda mais encantada com o belo rapaz.

- Graças aos deuses, ela está bem! – Saori suspirou, colocando uma mão à altura do peito. – Heitor, não reparou que a Ephemeron... Heitor?

Atena avistou Heitor afastando-se rapidamente do salão na direção dos jardins. Não precisava usar seus dons divinos para adivinhar o que estava havendo. Percebeu logo que o que o espectro sentia pela princesa era muito mais que a lealdade entre servo e senhora. Era algo mais profundo. Em seguida, olhou para o jovem casal que encantava a todos com sua dança.

- Pobre Heitor...-murmurou.

Heitor por sua vez, ao alcançar os jardins da Mansão Solo, sentia uma mistura de ódio, ciúmes e decepção em seu coração. Deu um soco, carregado de ira contra uma estátua, que ornava um dos inúmeros canteiros de rosas, destruindo-a, desejando que fosse o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda ali em pedaços diante dele. Depois deu um riso amargo. Se chamando de tolo.

Como pode ousar em imaginar que um dia, Ephemeron pudesse vir a lhe olhar da mesma maneira, com a mesma fascinação, que olhava para Shun? Que ela pudesse amá-lo? Ele... Um reles espectro. Não passava de um simples serviçal para ela, um guarda costas apenas. Jamais teve chances.

Olhou para os céus, pareciam tão diferentes dos mesmos céus que admirava quando era mais jovem, e viveu naquele mundo, antes de partir tão prematuramente para o mundo dos mortos. Sentiu saudades deste tempo, onde tudo era mais simples e ele só tinha o desejo de ser um guerreiro forte e proteger seu povo, em tempos de guerra.

Quando Hades lhe tirou do descanso dos Campos Elíseos e viu a beleza e inocência da princesa, sentiu novamente o desejo de proteger alguém que lhe era caro. Sentia que a amava naquele instante...

- Mas não posso ter você, Ephemeron.-murmurou, se afastando dali, sem olhar para trás. Decidido a sufocar aquele sentimento dentro de si, para sempre.

...x...x...x...

Estava oculto pela frondosa copa de uma árvore centenária, no bosque ao lado da mansão de Saori Kido, na Grécia. A residência ficava pouco mais de três quilômetros do Santuário, praticamente um salto ínfimo de um cavaleiro de ouro em caso de emergência.

Ficou se indagando o porquê de não ter seguido a princesa até a tal festa de aniversário. Mas em seu íntimo, tinha a certeza de que estaria bem. Julian Solo era a reencarnação de Poseidon, e a mansão era muito bem protegida. Além do que, estava na companhia da deusa, de um de seus cavaleiros e um dos espectros que Hades nomeou como guarda pessoal de Ephemeron.

Apesar disso, de espectros fortes protegendo a princesa de perto, seu Imperador ordenou que ele a vigiasse e protegesse de longe, sem que ninguém... Nem mesmo a Imperatriz Perséfone, tivesse conhecimento de sua ação. Neste ponto, seu lorde foi bem enfático.

Então, por que não estava com ela? A resposta seriam os cosmos que sentiu desde a manhã de ontem na cidade. Sempre perto da mansão, sempre espreitando como serpentes em busca de sua presa. E não precisava ser um gênio para deduzir que a presa poderia ser tanto a deusa da justiça, quanto a filha de Hades. Atena que se protegesse com seus cavaleiros, se quisesse. A princesa era sua preocupação.

Novamente os cosmos por perto. Estreitou o olhar... Um terceiro estava por perto deles, e era bem familiar. Onde o sentiu antes? Resolveu sair de seu esconderijo, e desceu da árvore. Ao tocar o chão, ouviu vários rosnados. Levantou-se e olhando ao redor, lobos negros o cercavam.

Lobos? Não havia lobos naquela região!

Sem qualquer aviso, os lobos saltaram com suas garras e presas contra o homem, que sorriu desdenhoso ao se livrar facilmente da primeira investida dos animais. Mas os lobos não lhe davam trégua, atacando incessantemente. Quando um deles caia, era substituído por mais três, e então o rapaz percebeu que aquelas criaturas não eram normais. Um cosmo sombrio envolvia as feras sutilmente.

- "Interessante...quem teria tanto poder?"-pensou consigo mesmo.

Súbito, as feras atacaram ao mesmo tempo. O ataque em conjunto, somado a grande quantidade de criaturas, pegou-o de surpresa. Se viu coberto pelos lobos, sentiu suas presas e garras tentando arrancar sua sapuris e chegar em sua carne. Tomado pelo momento, e decidido a acabar com aquilo imediatamente, ele ascendeu seu cosmo. Uma imensa explosão de cosmos afastou as criaturas de cima dele.

As feras, como criaturas sobrenaturais o observavam, recuperadas do ataque do espectro. Então, ela adentraram no bosque, sumindo de sua visão.

- Desistiram?-admirou-se.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui?-uma voz jovem, porém imperiosa se fez presente, fazendo o espectro olhar para trás e encarar o recém chegado, ele trajava uma armadura, e era obviamente um dos cavaleiros de Atena.-Então...Hades envia um assassino até aqui na intenção de atacar Atena? Pois saiba que cometeu o último erro de sua vida!

O espectro então percebeu que o ataque das feras tinha o único propósito de fazer com que soubessem de sua presença ali. Apesar da aparente trégua entre o Santuário de Atena e o Meikai de Hades, a desconfiança ainda rondava os guerreiros que serviam as divindades. A ironia era que estava ali para proteger, e não tentar assassinar ninguém.

- Responda!-ordenou o cavaleiro.-Quem é você?

O espectro ficou em silêncio.

- Não quer dizer quem é? Pois muito bem...direi meu nome para que conte ao diabo quem foi que te enviou de volta a ele. Sou Ikki de Fênix!-disse o cavaleiro, em alerta diante do provável inimigo.

- Sou Kagaho de Benu, a estrela da Violência.-respondeu o espectro.-E não vim aqui para lutar com você, moleque.

- Moleque? –Ikki sentiu seu orgulho ser cutucado pelo comentário sarcástico do espectro. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, uma rajada de energia cósmica é lançada diretamente a ele, vindo dos bosques, obrigando-o a saltar para evitar que fosse atingido.

Ikki notou a surpresa no olhar de Kagaho diante do ataque, mas antes que pudesse indagar algo, uma voz vindo das árvores foi ouvida.

- Acabe com ele Kagaho e rápido! Assim mataremos Atena em nome do Imperador!

- O que? –espantou-se Kagaho e então este sentiu o cosmos de Ikki aumentar. Era uma armadilha e tanto ele quanto o Cavaleiro de Fênix, caíram direitinho.

- Não terei piedade de covardes. – Ikki falava, à medida que seu cosmo aumentava.

O espectro pode notar que o tom azulado de seus olhos eram frios, mas de uma temeridade incrível. Realmente, quem quer que esteja usando os dois de marionetes, sabia muito bem que havia colocado dois guerreiros de indomável poder em uma batalha revestida de falsos motivos. Antes que Kagaho pudesse mover os lábios para advertir o cavaleiro de Athena, Ikki levantou seu cosmo e labaredas de fogo começaram a imergir, formando a imagem de uma ave feita de cosmo e fogo.

- AVE FÊNIX!!!!!!!!!

_**Continua...**_

...x...x...x...

...x...x...x...

...x...x...x...

**_Nota explicativa:_**

_Kagaho de Benu aparece no capítulo 10 de Lost Canvas._

...x...x...x...

...x...x...x...

...x...x...x...

_Enquanto isso, no mundo dos ficwriters..._

_ Julie.chan com os olhinhos brilhando_

_ Themis com os olhinhos brilhando também_

_¬¬ Acis nada satisfeito por isso..._

_Acis: Tudo isso por causa do passarinho preto que apareceu em Lost Canvas?_

_ Julie.chan e Themis Ainda em êxtase pelo Espectro novo._

_-- Acis, entediado. _

_Então, Narciso entra vestido de chearleader, com um K enorme e bordado com lantejoulas rosa choque e com pom pons em suas mãos._

_\o/ ME DÊ UM K! ME DÊ UM A! ME DÊ UM AGARRO, KAGAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_OO Os três assistindo de olhos arregalados._

_Narciso: Ui gente, o que foi?_

_Themis: O.o Esquece Narci... E agora, os comentários! \o/_

_Julie: Sim! \o/_

_Themis: Vamos ao comentário da deusa Selena..._

_Acis: Vamos sair então? Que tal no próximo sábado? Eu estou livre e desimpedido. Ah, e você tem razão, o Narciso é louco... Esta pobre alma deveria pagar todos os seus pecados no Tártaro._

_Narciso: Cici... ¬¬_

_Julie: Kagome! Que bom que você curtiu o capítulo anterior! É engraçado... Todos querem que O HEITOR TERMINE COM A EPHE, não é THEMIS? ¬¬_

_Themis: assobiando_

_Narciso: Eu queria que ele terminasse comigo! óò_

_Acis: Com você?! Meu amigo não ficou louco. u.u E querida Harpia, que bom que esteja gostando dessa fic. A partir de agora, as coisas só tendem a esquentar._

_Themis e Julie: Você disse esquentar?! _

_Acis: Elas ficaram loucas. u.u_

_Narciso: Luciane e Marinzinha: A fic foi atualizada rapidinho, vocês notaram? Agora quanto ao final, não se preocupe, vai vir ainda muita coisa pela frente, não é meninas...? MENINAS?!_

_As duas ficwriters continuavam babando a esmo._

_Continua também! ._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Lírio Branco Selvagem**

Arthemisys & Juli.chan

* * *

**Quinto capítulo**

* * *

Kagaho vislumbrou a imensa ave de fogo se aproximar a uma velocidade inimaginável. Sim, quem armou aquela armadilha foi alguém bastante astuto, mas esse não era o momento apropriado para fazer conjecturas. Precisava agir e logo.

Ikki viu seu golpe atingir o inimigo em cheio e o transformá-lo em uma imensa bola de fogo que cambaleava, como se pedisse ajuda. Sinceramente, não imaginava que abateria um servo de Hades com tamanha facilidade, mas se o tal Kagaho apenas sabia ladrar, problema dele. Agora, os olhos de Fênix miravam a região onde se originou aquele golpe covarde. Se haviam outros com aquele espectro, Ikki daria um fim naquela conspiração.

- Para onde pensa que vai?

O japonês não deixou de rir ao ouvir a voz austera que se fez por detrás dele.

- Então você não morreu? – indagou, sem se virar. - Que alívio... Já estava me sentindo solitário demais.

- Se quiser me derrotar, precisará primeiro terminar de criar sua ave que por sinal, mal sabe voar.

O cavaleiro mal teve tempo de mover os lábios em resposta, pois percebeu que tudo ao seu redor ficou especialmente iluminado. Era como se em questão de segundos, o Sol tivesse atingido o seu ápice. Nesse exato momento, sentiu que a leve brisa noturna cedeu lugar a várias correntes de vento, onde o ar quente parecia que iria varrer todo aquele lugar, deixando apenas um deserto sem vida.

- Vendaval da Coroa Solar!!!

Instintivamente o cavaleiro de Fênix virou-se, pronto a rebater o golpe, mas seu corpo foi arremessado bosque adentro, debatendo-se contra muitas árvores. A medida que se afastava de Kagaho, Ikki pôde perceber que a súplice do espectro possuía vastas asas que pareciam alcançar vôo.

- Benu... – balbuciou, quando sua viagem deu-se fim no instante que seu corpo era recebido pelo solo lamacento.

- Benu é a ave que nasceu no auspício solar egípcio e que durante toda a sua existência, brindou os faraós com a sua mística proteção. – o espectro falava, caminhando vagarosamente até Ikki. – Portanto, eu sou o encarregado de proteger o imperador Hades, bem como toda a sua descendência e desejo que saiba que meus punhos nunca estiveram voltados contra a sua deusa.

- Todo esse papo furado que está me contando é para eu rir? – Ikki indagou sarcasticamente, enquanto se levantava e limpava o canto da boca ensangüentada. – Há um comparsa seu aqui e ele tentou me matar. Como irei então acreditar nas balelas de um puxa-saco de Hades?

- Acredite no que quiser e faça o que achar mais apropriado. - O espectro deu de ombros. – Mas se quiser revidar, estarei à disposição em outra ocasião mais oportuna.

Não deixou de ouvir uma gargalhada vinda do oponente.

- Acho que não haverá outra ocasião... Não para você.

Kagaho também riu das palavras de Ikki e elevando mais uma vez seu cosmo, fez com que o astro solar se fizesse presente mais uma vez, ofuscando a visão de Ikki que logo em seguida, percebeu não haver mais nenhum sinal de Benu, bem como do estranho que o havia atacado.

Não muito longe do local do embate que travou, o espectro constatou que o aviso de Ikki fazia sentido quando sentiu o sangue subir por sua garganta, instaurando-se em sua boca. Pensava ter saído daquele golpe sem seqüelas, mas notou que se precipitara. Precisou se ajoelhar e respirar continuamente para que a hemorragia não crescesse.

- Hum... Até que o moleque não é nada mal. – disse a si mesmo, mas teve que voltar sua atenção para o firmamento incrustado de estrelas. – Aquele cosmo... preciso ficar bastante atento!

...x...x...x...

Era alta madrugada, no coliseu e ele a estava esperando pacientemente há horas. Sorriu, olhando as estrelas. Não tinha jeito mesmo, sempre apreciou as mulheres com personalidade forte. As damas ditas indefesas nunca foram atraentes aos seus olhos. Por isso, a amazona de Athena chamou-lhe a atenção no primeiro instante que a viu.

Forte. Determinada. Geniosa.

Agora só precisava provar a sua teoria que por debaixo da fria máscara de prata havia um belo rosto a ser apreciado, e lábios tentadores e doces a serem provados. Acis sorriu. Vir ao Santuário estava se tornando uma idéia boa afinal.

Ouviu passos apressados em sua direção, ergueu o olhar e a viu chegando. Sorriu de lado. Aquela noite prometia.

- Achei que não viria mais, Shina. - ele provocou.

- Moleque! Vou fazer com que engula suas palavras atrevidas!

- Meu nome é Acis. - ele curvou-se, cumprimentando-a. - Acho que se vamos lutar, devemos nos chamar pelo nome, não?

- Hunf! Pare de dizer asneiras e me enfrente! - Shina se posiciona para lutar, mostrando as garras.

- É muito apressada! - sorri. - Talvez porque queira vir para os meus braços logo.

- O quê? - Shina sentiu o sangue ferver.

- Lembre-se...Se me vencer, poderá fazer o que quiser comigo, até mesmo me matar. Mas se eu vencer... - sorri malicioso.

- Vai morrer! - Shina avança contra Acis e salta. - VENHA COBRA!!!

"Ela é rápida... Mas eu sou mais rápido!"

Acis desvia do primeiro ataque de Shina, sempre mantendo o sorriso nos lábios bem feitos. A amazona o ataca repetidas vezes com as garras, tentando atingi-lo, e o espectro sempre desviando-se com tranqüilidade.

- Fica parado! - grita Shina.

- Isso seria ilógico! Porque se eu parasse, você me mataria. - sorri.

Shina solta uma imprecação, tentando acertar o rapaz com um chute. Ele salta, ficando atrás da amazona. Com um rápido movimento, ele a imobiliza pelos braços.

- Seu perfume é de lavanda? - ele suspira. - Adorei.

- Me solta! Vou matá-lo por isso!

- Ah, veio lutar comigo e se perfumou para a ocasião? - irônico.

- Não seja ridículo! - protestou.

- Creio que devo finalizar esta luta.

Acis com um rápido movimento joga Shina ao chão. O impacto tira todo o ar dos pulmões da amazona. Quando se recupera, vê o "aprendiz" sobre ela, imobilizando-a com o peso de seu corpo e o seu punho fechado direcionado a seu rosto. O punho pára a milímetros da ponta de seu nariz.

- Eu venci. - ele disse vitorioso.

- Não venceu nada! Nem sequer me atingiu com algum golpe!

- Não ousaria ferir alguém com um corpo tão belo quanto o seu. - Shina fica corada por detrás da máscara. Fica mais vermelha ainda ao sentir que ele tocava em sua máscara. - Agora...Que beleza que se iguala às deusas se esconde por detrás desta máscara sem graça? Acho que Athena as obriga a usar isso para que não haja concorrência a sua beleza.

- Não ouse!

- Eu venci. Quero meu prêmio. E tudo o que quero...É ver seu rosto.

Acis ia retirar a máscara, viu parte da pele alva do rosto de Shina e seus lábios entreabertos, mas hesitou ao sentir algo no ar. Parou o que fazia e se ergueu rapidamente.

- Este cosmo...O que ele faz aqui? Não está sozinho... - pensa alto.

- Do que está falando? - Shina fica em alerta, também sentindo algo errado.

- Er...Nada. - sorriso sem graça, e recua quando a amazona lhe aponta o dedo acusadoramente em sua face.

- Quero respostas! Você não é um simples aprendiz! Ninguém de nível baixo não me derrotaria tão facilmente. Arrisco-me a dizer que tem o cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro! Vamos, desembucha! Quem é você realmente e que cosmo sinistro é este que eu sinto?

- Eu? Bem...Eu... - a amazona o encara com as mãos na cintura. - Bem, eu...Sabe...É uma longa história.

Foi quando naquele instante ouviram uivos de lobos. O lamento das criaturas parecia vir de todos os lados, ao redor deles, juntamente com um cosmo imerso em ira.

- Que cosmo é este? - indagou Shina, em alerta. - E praticamente no Santuário!

- Parece o cosmo de...Um deus. - respondeu Acis. - Cuidado!

Lobos negros, centenas deles, assustadoramente enormes, avançam devagar saindo das sombras, fitando Acis e Shina com os olhos rubros, sedentos por sangue. Acis olha para os lados, procurando uma saída, já que se via cercado pelas feras, quando avistou alguém conhecido.

- O quê? - ele se espanta. - Cicno?

Cicno sorri, e nada responde. Dá as costas a Acis e Shina e ergue a mão fechando-a. No momento seguinte as feras saltam sobre os dois.

...x...x...x...

Heitor andava a esmo pelas trilhas que levavam ao Santuário. Já havia retirado o paletó e o carregava sobre o ombro, a mão livre no bolso da calça. Tudo o que queria era esquecer aquela cena, esquecer esta noite maldita.

Foi quando sons de violões e risadas ao longe chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Caminhou na direção deles e notou que havia chegado na vila nos arredores do Santuário. Rodório.

Os moradores haviam se reunido em uma das praças, onde haviam bandeiras coloridas e muitas tochas para iluminar o local. Notou que entre os moradores havia servos e soldados do Santuário, aproveitando a noite de folga. As pessoas estavam dançando e bebendo. Havia mesas com muitas guloseimas tradicionais. Isso tudo o lembrava de seu antigo lar.

Um senhor com as faces vermelhas pela ação da bebida lhe entregou um caneco cheio de vinho e se afastou rindo e chamando alguns amigos. Heitor provou da bebida, pois sentia sede. O líquido parecia revigorá-lo.

Pousou o caneco sobre uma mesa, e o encheram novamente, incentivando-o a acompanhá-los na bebida. Motivado, aceitou de bom grado. Uma bela mulher, de cabelos dourados dançava acompanhando o ritmo dos músicos, e o olhava com grande interesse. Heitor desviou o olhar, continuando a beber.

Cinco canecos depois e já começava a sentir os efeitos da bebida, começou a olhar a moça loira de outra maneira. Ela se aproximou com um jarro de vinho, enchendo o cálice que Heitor trazia em mãos.

- Você não é daqui. - ela disse.

Heitor bebeu um grande gole, antes de responder:

- Vim de muito longe.

- E o que faz aqui? Neste fim de mundo?

Heitor pensou antes de voltar a responder:

- Sou um guerreiro que serve a um deus. - sorriu, bebendo o restante do vinho.

A mulher sorriu. Um dos cavaleiros da deusa com certeza. Voltou a encher a caneca que se encontrava vazia, incentivando-o a beber mais. Após algum tempo depois, Heitor já estava completamente embriagado. Abraçou a mulher pela cintura, a bebida impulsionava sua luxúria. E a mulher correspondeu ao o que ele queria.

Abraçados, se afastaram do local da festa.

...x...x...x...

Na manhã seguinte, a singular hóspede de Athena acordou bem antes do previsto. Suas expectativas em relação à noite anterior foram totalmente superadas.

"Tirando o pequeno contratempo que teve, tudo ocorreu muito bem." – a deusa pensou, enquanto sorria – "Mas aonde o Heitor foi parar?"

Nesse momento, viu em cima de uma mesa um embrulho bem feito e chegou à conclusão que seu amigo deveria ler um bom livro.

Após algum tempo...

A mão da princesa hesitou um instante, mas logo em seguida a dúvida cedeu lugar e pode-se ouvir discretas batidas na porta. Esperou, mas não escutou nenhum movimento dentro do casebre. Foi então que percebeu que a porta não estava trancada e sim, apenas encostada.

"E se eu entrar..." – pensou, enquanto afastava a porta com um esmerado cuidado.

Percebeu que diferentemente de seus aposentos no décimo terceiro templo, a habitação temporária de Heitor era pobremente mobiliada e rústica em todo o sentido da palavra. No que parecia ser a sala, apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras de madeira estavam dispostas no meio do ambiente que aparentemente tinha o mesmo estado de espírito de toda a casa: vazia.

Mas ela sentia que Heitor estava ali. Mesmo que o silêncio permanecesse em toda a sua inércia, Ephemeron sentia o cosmo tranqüilo se seu amigo e este resquício de vida parecia sair do outro cômodo da casa. Deu um passo, mas parou ao pensar se seria adequado invadir ainda mais a privacidade do guerreiro. Foi quando percebeu que em cima de uma das cadeiras, uma túnica feminina de cor lilás e bordado com fios dourados repousava. Ao tocar a peça de roupa, sentiu a maciez do tecido misturada a uma doce fragrância feminina.

- Ele não está sozinho... – Balbuciou com um olhar completamente perdido. Assim, colocou o pacote que trazia consigo na mesa e dando meia-volta se dirigiu até a saída daquela residência.

A cada passo que dava, Ephemeron sentia seu estômago revirar e os lábios secarem. E ainda tinha a dor que sentia em seu coração.

"Ele não estava sozinho..." – esse pensamento fazia com que seu coração doesse um pouco mais. Decidiu não olhar para trás. Não queria que essa dor se transformasse em lágrimas.

Era estranho pensar que Heitor não estaria sozinho e mais estranha ainda, era a sensação de que havia sido... Traída.

...x...x...x...

Já havia se acostumado com o cheiro almiscarado da mulher nua ainda deitada sobre seu corpo entorpecido pela ação do vinho e do prazer saciado... Sim, o prazer. Aquela estranha que não lhe dissera ao menos o seu nome conseguiu arrancar com violência, seu corpo do mundo dos homens e o elevou até as mansões da deusa da luxúria. Mas ao começar a tomar consciência de que voltara mais uma vez ao mundo dos vivos, Heitor percebeu que aquela noite, mesmo que se repetissem todas as noites, jamais iria ofuscar aquela que os seus olhos temiam ver e que seu coração já havia se dado como vencido.

Amor...

- Ephemeron... – murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, como se sentisse que a deusa estivesse na sua frente.

- Heitor...

A voz trêmula e tão real quanto o gosto rançoso de vinho fez com que Heitor abrisse as pálpebras, percebendo então que não eram os seus sonhos, os autores de tamanha ilusão.

- Princesa! – a voz grave retumbou por todo o recinto, fazendo com que sua companheira de cama também acordasse e puxando o lençol para si, escondeu uma parcela do corpo desnudo.

- O que aconteceu? – a mulher indagava assustada.

Sem responder, o espectro enrolou-se rapidamente com o lençol e saindo do quarto, encontrou o resto da casa vazia.

"Ela não está aqui. Mas a presença dela foi algo tão real..."

Foi então que viu um objeto na mesa. Ao retirar o papel dourado que o escondia, percebeu ser aquilo um livro.

- Romeo x Juliet... – Balbuciou o título da obra. Virou a capa e encontrou um oferecimento escrito a bico de pena, letra miúda e bem cuidada.

"Não sei que palavras usar para lhe oferecer esta bela estória. Mas uma vez, minha mãe disse-me algo que nunca me esqueci e quero repeti-la para que não esqueças também: O amor nos dá a força necessária para realizar o impossível."

Ao abrir em uma página a esmo, encontrou a seguinte citação:

Moribundo se encontra o antigo afeto, querendo o novo amor ser seu herdeiro; da beldade fatal o externo aspecto frente a Julieta é monstro verdadeiro.

_Ama Romeu, sendo também amado._

_Cada um nos olhos do outro acha feitiço; queixa-se ele do inimigo proclamado; na mais pungente dor cria ela viço._

_Sendo inimigo, acesso junto dela não obtém ele para suas juras; nem ela sabe, como, com cautela, lhe poderá dizer palavras puras._

_Mas o amor, em tamanha extremidade, sabe fazer da dor felicidade._

A mulher saiu do quarto e encontrou seu amante completamente estático, tais quais as estátuas que guarneciam a trilha que levava ao templo de Athena. Mais uma vez, reparou o quanto seu companheiro era belo... E o quanto parecia estar triste.

- É por uma mulher que sofres? – ela questionou se aproximando de Heitor que finalmente fechou o livro.

- Antes fosse uma mulher... Antes fosse por alguém que pudesse dividir comigo, o fim que é comum a todos os humanos. – e virando-se para ela. – Gostaria de agradecer sua companhia por esta noite.

- Se um dia se apaixonar por uma mulher, faço votos à Afrodite que a escolhida seja eu. – respondeu com calma, sem nenhum sinal de ciúmes ou ressentimento. – Mas te aconselho a se declarares o mais depressa possível para essa pessoa antes que o fogo do amor destrua teu coração e tua vida.

...x...x...x...

Em outro ponto do Santuário. Atalanta aproveitava que o dia mal amanhecera, e que haveriam poucas pessoas por perto, para praticar com o arco. Procurou um local um pouco afastado das doze casas para treinar.

Já estava há uma hora neste esporte, o olhar mirava o alvo improvisado, quando ouviu uma voz masculina, distraindo-a e fazendo com a flecha passasse longe do alvo.

- Abaixe mais o cotovelo. - dizia a voz.

Atalanta reconheceu a voz do Cavaleiro de Sagitário e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo se aproximar, usando roupas simples de treinamento.

- Eu sei usar o arco e a flecha.

- Não duvido. Mas...Tente abaixar o cotovelo no próximo disparo. - ele sorriu.

- A própria deusa Ártemis quem me ensinou a usar esta arma! - retrucou a jovem.

- Shaka me disse que você era a lendária caçadora Atalanta. - disse Aioros, tirando do ombro um arco simples e a aljava com flechas.

- Sim. - respondeu friamente, se preparando para atirar de novo, e ela abaixou o cotovelo, fazendo Aioros sorrir discretamente. - O que faz aqui?

- Sempre venho aqui para praticar.-ele respondeu, também se armando.

Atalanta atira a flecha, um instante seguinte Aioros também. As flechas ficam lado a lado no alvo.

- Muito bom! - ele sorri.

- Quer fazer alguma aposta? - ela pergunta, também sorrindo.

- Claro. - ele se prepara, e ela também. - Quem perder, faz o almoço do outro.

- Concordo. Mas aviso que não sei cozinhar. – a jovem diz, levantando o arco com a flecha em riste.

- Eu me arrisco.

Atalanta sorriu e lançou uma seta. Aioros apontou para o alvo e disparou. Sua flecha atingiu a de Atalanta, partindo-a perfeitamente ao meio. A espectra abriu a boca com espanto, não acreditando no que via e olhou para Aioros, que encolheu os ombros ao dizer:

- Gosto de carne bem passada.

Ela ia retrucar, talvez dizer alguma palavra ofensiva, mas o semblante sério de Aioros a fez olhar na mesma direção que ele, onde avistaram Shina se aproximando, com a roupa rasgada e algumas escoriações. Ao seu lado estava Acis, com um ferimento em seu braço, na qual tentava impedir a hemorragia segurando firmemente sobre o tecido amarelo envolta dele.

- Acis! - Atalanta larga o arco e corre na direção do amigo. - O que houve?

- Cadê o Heitor e os outros? - perguntou o rapaz imediatamente.

- Eu não sei. Talvez dormindo ou treinando por aí.

- Quem os atacou? - Aioros perguntou sério para Shina.

- Longa história. - respondeu a amazona. - Ele precisa que cuidem do ferimento em seu braço. Está sangrando muito!

- Cicno tentou nos matar! - respondeu Acis sério.

...x...x...x...

Menthe saiu apressada da casa onde estava hospedada com sua senhora. Maldiçoou-se por ter sido negligente e ter deixado que a princesa saísse sozinha por aí, em uma terra estranha!

-Se o Mestre souber, serei mandada para a oitava prisão! - exclamou aflita, correndo e descendo as escadarias. - Oh, Grande Hades...Por que sua filha tem que ser tão impulsiva?

Chegava a Casa de Câncer, sem sequer se lembrar de quem ali residia. Ao entrar por um dos seus corredores, teve seus passos apressados interrompidos pelo guardião deste lugar, que a olhava sério. Ele logo sorriu ao reconhecer a dama de companhia de Ephemeron.

- Ora, ora...Veja quem ousou invadir a Casa de Câncer? - falou com deboche, cruzando os braços.

- Não tenho tempo para as suas palavras irritantes, cavaleiro. - ela fez menção de passar por ele, mas o canceriano pareceu irredutível em sua postura de não permitir que ela fosse adiante. - Não tenho tempo!

- Nunca lhe contaram que só pode passar por aqui quem eu permitir? - perguntou, ignorando o comentário anterior dela. - Aqueles que tentaram passar, tiveram um fim terrível e merecido.

- Sua senhora me deu passagem livre por entre as Casas! - ela alegou indignada.

- Ela manda lá fora. Aqui mando eu. - afirmou, com o dedo indicador apontado para o chão da casa, e em seguida levou o dedo para o lábio, em uma atitude reflexiva.- Que castigo lhe devo impor? Bem, ele será agravado pelo modo arrogante com que tem agido desde que chegou...Menthe.

- Esta é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi! - colocando as mãos na cintura, indignada ainda mais. - Saia da minha frente seu siri fanfarrão!

- Ah, mais um ato que merece ser castigado.

- Escuta aqui...

Ergueu o dedo para ele, para proferir impropérios, quando foi calada subitamente pelo cavaleiro, que a puxou pelo braço, prendendo-a entre os braços fortes e pressionando o corpo delgado da ninfa contra o seu.

- Escutar o quê?

Menthe engasgou. Pela primeira vez em anos não sabia o que responder.

- Que milagre! Ver-te assim... Sem palavras por estar comigo. - sorriu malicioso, o rosto se aproximando cada vez mais do dela. - Costumo causar isso nas mulheres.

- Talvez seja por causa do bafo da pizza de pepperoni que comeu ontem! - ela tentou empurrá-lo, e Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada.

- Adoro isso em você Menthe. Fala o que quer...Luta até o fim...Cabelos perfumados...Boca gostosa de ser beijada.

- Você nunca me beij... - foi calada novamente, desta vez pelos lábios do cavaleiro que se apossaram do dela em um beijo exigente.

Menthe o esmurrava, tentava empurrá-lo em vão. Ele não cedia um milímetro sequer, ao contrário, intensificou o beijo, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, explorando-a, saboreando-a. Não demorou muito para que a jovem correspondesse ao beijo, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e se entregando totalmente a ele.

...x...x...x...

Em outro ponto, distante do Santuário.

Um homem jovem caminhava por meio de trilhas antigas que levavam até às ruínas de um templo abandonado. O rapaz olhou para o local e logo percebeu que não estava sozinho.

- Discrição nunca foi seu forte, não é? - a voz era feminina, mas que denotava impaciência.

Uma mulher de cabelos negros, lisos que chegam até os ombros apareceu. Ela vestia uma armadura que lembrava as usadas por amazonas lendárias, escarlate e negra. Os olhos rubis dardejavam ao fitar o rapaz.

- Ele sempre gostou do meu jeito impulsivo de ser...Tia. - e riu ao perceber que o cosmo da mulher elevou-se de raiva.

- Não tenho parentesco com um bastardo que carrega o sangue de uma vadia mortal! - a mulher ergueu a mão, pronta para desferir um golpe contra ele.

Mas uma voz forte e grave a impediu.

- Basta Enio! - ordenou e a mulher obedeceu imediatamente. - Pode ser minha irmã e companheira de batalhas, mas não se esqueça de que ele é meu sangue!

- Um bastardo! - disse a mulher, cuspindo as palavras com escárnio.

- Cicno é meu filho! - a voz proferiu as palavras com autoridade.

- Ela está furiosa por eu ter finalmente me libertado de Hades, meu pai. - o ex-espectro se ajoelha diante do homem, oculto nas sombras.

- Não era digno de você servir a Hades. - ele riu.

- Foi imprudente! - ralhou Enio. - Se não permitisse que o vissem. Se não atacasse o espectro, teríamos um aliado entre nossos inimigos! Tirou um trunfo de nossas mãos!

- Basta, Guerra! - outra voz se fez presente. - Não precisamos de trunfo para nos vingar. Não quando tem ao seu lado o Terror e o Medo, como aliados.

- Phobos e Deimos! - a mulher fitou os recém chegados. Ambos usavam túnicas negras.

O chamado Phobo ostentava cabelos negros, presos por um longo rabo de cavalo, olhos escarlates fitavam os presentes. Ao seu lado, seu inseparável irmão Deimos, cujos cabelos ruivos, longos e rebeldes se moviam à brisa da manhã. Os olhos eram totalmente negros, como obsidianas, e pareciam não refletir sua alma...Talvez não a tivesse.

- Finalmente reunidos! - dizia Deimos, entusiasmado.

- Vingança. - sorriu Enio. - Contra as vadias responsáveis por anos de humilhação...

- E dor. - completou Phobos. - Vingaremos a nossa mãe, irmão. Tirando do responsável por sua morte o que ele mais ama.

- E honrar a mim com o corpo sem vida de Atena...E Ephemeron.

Dizia o homem oculto pelas sombras, que saiu desta, se revelando. Um cosmo sombrio o envolvia e parecia que os céus respondiam a ele, tornando-se nublado, precedendo uma tempestade.

Uma armadura que lembrava um dragão vermelho. Espada ao lado, onde apoiava a mão. Uma enorme cabeleira ruiva, longa e lisa que chegava a cintura balançou com a súbita mudança de tempo, ao sabor do vento. Um raio cortou os céus, revelando um sorriso sardônico e um olhar frio, refletido nos orbes cor de topázio.

Lobos surgiram de todos os lados. Alguns uivavam, outros mostravam os caninos ameaçadores, salivando. Cicno sorriu. O homem crava sua espada no chão.

- Assim diz Ares, deus da Guerra.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Narcie: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! - grita escandalosamente._

_Julie: Nossa! Tudo isso é medo do Ares?_

_Arthemisys: Ou é a tensão pelo o que virá?_

_Narcie: Não bobas! Estou gritando extasiado pela chegada dos bofes novos! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! QUE É QUE É ISSO MINHA SANTA HERA!_

_DEIMOS! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! \o\ _

_PHOBOS! HEI! HEI! HEI/o/_

_Arthemisys__e Julie:..._

_Narcie: DEIMOS! HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! \o\ _

_PHOBOS! HEI! HEI! HEI/o/_

_Julie: Vamos responder aos comentários?_

_Arthemisys: É, acho bom. ú.u_

_Julie: Vamos começar pela Kagome-chan LP! O Acis adoraria ser levado por você para uma ilha deserta. Quanto ao Heitor, não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar a Themys matar ele... Não é querida? ¬¬_

_Themys: ú.u Próximo! o/_

_Julie: Pandora... Você também escreveu uma fic dos espectros? Cadê o link para a gente ler! Mas me conta: matou a sua curiosidade em relação ao Ikki? Ele é tudo de bom não é? -_

_Themys: ¬¬ Hei! Eu estou aqui! ú.u/_

_Narcie: o.õ Ciumenta essa menina!_

_Julie: u.u_

_Themys: Eos e Dama 9, obrigada pelos elogios! D É bom saber que a fanfic está agradando! . Espero que este e os próximos capítulos possam ser ainda melhores, para vocês! _

_Narcie: Medeiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Menina, que comentário! - Você gosta das notas finais? Eu também! - Ah, e eu também estou torcendo moooiiitttooo para o lindo do Heitorzinho! - Ele fica tão lindo com a princesa, não é? - Aliás, aquele homem é como pretinho básico: combina com tudo! Ai, ai! Me abanem meninas! Cadê meu sais, minha Santa Hera!?_

_Themys__e Julie: o.õ_

_e nesse momento, eis que surge uma voz vinda do além_

_Ai, ai..._

_Julie: Acis?_

_Themys: o.o'_

_Acis: Sim... E todo quebrado por culpa de vocês! Ò.ó_

_Themys: Hei! A culpa foi do Cicno, nem vem que não tem jacaré!_

_Acis: E quem é que criou o dito cujo?!_

_Themys: Julie! o.o_

_Julie: assobiando_

_Narcie: Podemos continuar a responder os comentários? ¬¬_

_Acis: Vamos ver... Chiisana, minha cara... Como assim não iria ler a fic porque era com o povo de Hades? - se aproximando com moleta, mas cheio de charme – Gostaria de comprovar pessoalmente que sua opinião está redondamente errada?_

_Narcie: Cici... ¬¬ Bom, 'xá pra lá! Sayaka, o Heitor ainda vai sofrer mais um cadinho, mas eu prometo cuidar dos ferimentos dele, um por um! -_

_Julie: OMG! _

_Themys: Lana-chan, eis a continuação que você pediu! \o/ E Dani, obrigada pelo comentário! Esquecemos de alguém? O.õ_

_Acis: Ai, ai..._

_Julie: Deixa de gemer, criatura!_

_Acis: Não é você que está toda ferrada, não é mesmo, minha donzela dos cabelos de fogo?_

_Narcie: Uia, agora você ta filosofando, Cici?_

_Acis: Sabe como é, andei pegando aquele livro que a princesa deu para o Heitor e até que tem umas poesias legais. Gostaria que eu recitasse o êxtase do amor para você, minha linda Themys?_

_Themys: o.õ Acho que bateram na sua cabeça mais do que deveriam. XD_

_Acis: ú.u Criança insensível!_

_Julie: Bom, agora... Tchau!_

_Themys: o/_

_Narcie: Tchau meninos e meninas do meu coração!!! -_

_Acis: Ai..._


End file.
